Not your usual mate veela rewritten
by Paradise of Readers
Summary: Draco est un veela, et devinez qui est son compagnon ? Réécriture de l'auteur. TRADUCTION
1. Chapter 1

**Titre Anglais: **Not your usual mate veela rewritten

**Titre Français : **Not your usual mate veela rewritten ( on laisse en anglais)

**Auteur :** Janara

**Bêta Traductrice : **

**Bêta Correctrice: **lujale3

**Chapitre traduit par : **Chibibozu

**État de la fic en anglais : **En cours de réécriture (**3 chap**)

**État de la fic en français : **1; **Traduit : **1** ; En cours : **2, 3

**Rating :** M

**Couple :** HPDM

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction.

**Résumer :** Draco est un veela, et devinez qui est son compagnon ?

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire son histoire

**&**

**&**

***Blabla d'Onarluca***

Comme convenu, le vote à était clôturé. Le résultat : Vous voulez un chap de chacune de nos fics toutes les 2 semaines.

Pour :

**Furry Magic**, 2 chapitres par semaines !

**Comes Out of Darkness Morn** 1 chapitre toutes les semaines, dés demain.

**Métamorphoses**, 1 chap tout les mercredis

**Plus jamais seul plus jamais**, nous avons un problème, **la traductrice **qui traduisait le chap suivant **à disparu**, sinon. Dés que j'aurai une traductrice de libre je le mettrais sur ce chap maudit.

**Réalization** : dés que l'auteur aura mit un nouveau chap.

**Le dernier espoir** tout les 2 jeudis (la semaine prochaine)

**Le fardeau du destin** tout les 2 samedis (la semaine prochaine)

***Fin du blabla***

**&**

Eni et moi espérons que cette nouvelle histoire ou sa réécriture vous plaira,

Nous vous souhaitons une très bonne lecture !!!!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 1 Trouve ton âme soeur, Draco**

Premier Jour-Mardi 2 Sept 1996

Draco Malfoy était assis à table des Serpentards, luttant contre la furieuse envie de se cogner la tête très fort contre la surface boisée. Cela commençait doucement à le rendre dingue, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Du moins, rien en ce moment précis.

Il pouvait quasiment le sentir dans son sang, le Veela chantait, le poussant à aller chercher son âme soeur et le faire sien pour que personne ne puisse poser ses sales pattes sur lui. Plus il résistait, plus ce désir devenait puissant, et franchement, Draco n'était pas certain de pouvoir résister très longtemps à l'appel ensorcelant de son autre moitié.

Le jeune blond avait su depuis pratiquement sa naissance, qu'il était de descendance Veela. Son père s'était chargé de lui faire savoir tout ce qu'il fallait sur les avantages ainsi que les dangers qu'il héritait. Vu le malheur dont Lucius avait souffert en ce qui concerne son propre compagnon, Draco était tout à fait conscient des écueils qui menaçaient de l'engloutir s'il ne revendiquait pas l'autre moitié de son âme, ce qui ne facilitait pas la lutte contre cette envie pressante de s'accoupler.

Cependant, Draco n'était pas prêt à abandonner le combat. Il était un Malfoy, et un Malfoy avait toujours une parfaite maîtrise non seulement de son esprit, mais également de son corps et de sa magie. En plus, il n'allait pas faire un truc complètement idiot qui pourrait compromettre son futur. C'était la manière d'agir des Gryffondors, brave et téméraire.

Draco était un pur Serpentard. Un Serpentard était toujours posé, analysant toute la situation avant d'agir pour être sûr de saisir la meilleure opportunité, celle qui leur profitera le plus à eux et leurs objectifs. Mais si son père ne pointait pas le bout de son nez bientôt, au diable la Malfoy attitude, Draco allait faire quelque chose de complètement irréfléchi pour lui apprendre à laisser son fils souffrir de cette manière!

« Ça va ? » demanda Blaise, jetant un oeil inquiet à son ami. Il était le seul des sixièmes années Serpentards qui avait la moindre idée de ce que Draco était en train de subir en ce moment.

Malgré son teint sombre, du sang Veela coulait dans les veines de Blaise Zabini. Il était dilué, et peu de caractéristiques Veela s'étaient manifestés lorsqu'il avait fêté son seizième anniversaire, mais il avait entendu les histoires, et il comprenait, quelque peu, le désir que Draco essayait de repousser.

« Non, ça va pas ! » répondit sèchement Draco avant de s'excuser rapidement.

« Désolé, Blaise, mais je te pensais assez censé pour ne pas poser une question aussi débile ! Mes instincts me rendent totalement cinglé. Il est là. Dans la Grande Salle. Je peux le sentir, pas toi ? Sa fragrance est si sucrée, si exquise, mais il est si triste, Blaise, si terriblement malheureux. Je veux aller le chercher, l'envelopper dans des draps de soie et l'enlacer avant de me venger sur tous ceux qui ont osé le blesser.

Mais je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas parce que mon foutu père n'est pas encore arrivé. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été assez stupide pour lui promettre que je ne ferais rien jusqu'à son arrivée ! » s'exclama Draco, sa voix gonflée de frustration. S'apercevant qu'il commençait à perdre le contrôle, Draco empoigna sa tasse de thé dans l'espoir que le breuvage puisse aider à le distraire, ne serait qu'un instant.

Blaise surveilla son ami nerveusement. Il pouvait sentir la magie de Draco bourdonner contre sa peau, et il savait que le blond était à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle. Salazar, c'était un miracle que la tasse qu'il tenait ne s'était pas fêlée sous la pression que le blond exerçait! Peu sûr de ce qu'il devrait faire, le garçon à la peau sombre parcourut la Grande Salle du regard, espérant que l'inspiration lui viendrait à l'esprit.

Inconscient de ce qui se tramait dans la tête de Blaise, Draco luttait pour reprendre en main ses pensées et sa magie, resserrant sa prise sur la tasse, priant désespérément qu'il retrouverait contenance avant de faire un truc stupide, comme s'arracher les cheveux, ou pire, commencer à courir dans toute la pièce en reniflant l'air en tentant de déterminer où était son compagnon. Bon sang, que faisait son père ?! N'avait-il pas assez attendu ?! Il avait patienté pendant tout ce satané été, nom de Salazar !

Draco avait fêté ses seize ans le 15 Juin, juste avant que les BUSE ne commencent. Une situation très peu enviable. Surtout quand vous aviez du sang de créature magique attendant de se réveiller. Heureusement, Draco avait pu profiter du week-end pour récupérer de cette hausse de pouvoir, et utiliser le temps libre pour apprendre à maîtriser grossièrement ses nouvelles capacités et ses nouveaux instincts. Cela n'avait pas fait de mal que son parrain soit le maître des Potions le plus brillant du monde, et il avait été disposé et heureux de lui fournir ses potions de première qualité pour l'aider dans son rétablissement.

Malgré tout, c'était encore un miracle que Draco ait été capable d'obtenir d'aussi bons résultats à ses B.U.S.E. Cela facilitait pas mal de choses, il supposait, que son compagnon n'avait pas encore atteint la maturité à ce moment-là, ou Draco aurait été complètement incapable de se concentrer sur quoique ce soit à part son compagnon. Quoiqu'il en soit, Draco luttait avec une voix très agaçante, se sentant inévitablement proche de la perte de tout contrôle. Une petite voix qui le distrayait au plus au haut point.

Elle lui disait que son âme soeur était en effet un élève à Poudlard, mais ce n'était pas assez pour lui donner ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite idée de quelle personne il s'agirait. Et cela ne lui donnait pas le moindre indice sur la date auquel son compagnon atteindrait ses seize ans. Draco s'était réveillé plus d'une fois avec des sueurs froides, faisant de terribles cauchemars où il aurait été obligé de vivre avec ces distractions jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Draco savait qu'il ne serait capable d'accomplir la moindre chose, s'il devait supporter de vivre avec cette obsession aussi longtemps. Merde, ces sentiments l'empêchaient de se concentrer sur quoique ce soit! Son père s'était montré compatissant, cependant il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que Draco subissait parce que son anniversaire était en Avril, et celui de son compagnon était en Janvier, c'est-à-dire que lorsque Lucius avait reçu son héritage, son compagnon avait déjà eu le sien, le rendant capable de trouver son âme soeur de suite.

Pourtant, Lucius pouvait sentir la détresse de son fils et il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour le distraire puisqu'il était incapable de faire autre chose. Draco n'avait jamais expérimenté de meilleures vacances d'été, et le jeune Veela en serait pour toujours reconnaissant envers son père pour cela.

Ils étaient tous deux partis dans un long voyage autour du monde, visitant des endroits très en vue que ce soit dans le Monde Magique ou Moldu. Draco en avait savouré chaque minute. Père et fils avaient mis fin à leur séjour en passant deux splendides semaines dans une île incartable située près de la côte australienne, à ne rien faire de plus épuisant que se dorer au soleil, s'étendant sur une plage de sable doux, ou nager dans l'eau chaude de l'Océan.

Malgré toutes ces heures au soleil, Draco ne portait aucune trace de bronzage. Sa peau semblait faite du plus pur albâtre, pourtant cela avait un éclat resplendissant, une preuve indéniable de son sang de Veela. Ses cheveux, cependant, avaient été affectés par le soleil et leur habituel blond blanc s'était changé en pur argent, rendant l'apparence de Draco tout simplement époustouflante. Une chose dont la majorité des élèves de Poudlard s'était aperçue si les regards et les chuchotements envahissant la salle étaient une indication.

Draco ne renvoyait que des sourires de mépris et ignorait ces imbéciles, trop occupé était-il à combattre ses instinct qu'à se baigner dans leur admiration. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si aucun d'eux avait de l'importance. En essayant de se distraire lui-même, il redirigea ses pensées vers l'été dernier.

Père et fils avaient aussi longuement discuté cet été-là, et Draco sentait qu'il était à présent bien plus proche de son père qu'il ne l'avait été jusque-là. C'était peut être aussi parce qu'il était considéré comme un adulte aux yeux de la loi à présent qu'il avait seize ans, mais une grande partie de leur complicité était due à Lucius qui avait fait un effort pour redécouvrir son fils, et ré-établir la relation qu'il partageait quand Draco était en bas âge.

Lucius et Draco avaient été très proche à un moment donné, mais une grande partie de cette complicité s'était érodée et atténuée lorsque Draco commença à passer la majorité de l'année à Poudlard. A Présent, leurs liens s'étaient resserrés, et Draco était déterminé à ne plus les perdre. Qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, Ame soeur ou pas, Draco ne perdrait pas son père une seconde fois! En parlant de son père, où était-il, bon sang ?!

Draco soupira, luttant contre l'envie de bouder. La distraction de ces vacances avait fait des miracles, et il avait presque, presque été capable d'oublier ce sentiment obsessionnel, ce qui était sans doute la raison pourquoi il avait été frappé à ce point par la fragrance qui lui avaient envahi les narines lorsqu'il était arrivé sur le Quai 9 trois quarts.

Un bouffée de ce parfum et le Veela en Draco s'était mis en mode "marche", résultat, le blond avait commencé à se transformer, son coté créature prêt à se battre contre quiconque se mettant sur son chemin entre lui et son compagnon, son entière attention focalisé sur trouver son âme soeur et le faire sien ici et maintenant, au diable la bienséance.

Draco n'avait pas entendu les appels désespérés de son père pour qu'il attende, qu'il s'arrête. Il ne voyait plus rien ni personne et n'aurait pas hésité à tuer pour retrouver son compagnon, c'était pourquoi Lucius avait été capable de prendre sur lui et de le frapper d'un puissant Stupéfix et attraper le Porte-au-loin pour échapper aux dadais qui se rassemblaient en foule, attirés par la promesse d'un drame dont ils étaient témoins.

Inutile de dire, Draco n'avait pas apprécié se réveiller dans son propre lit, dans sa chambre du Manoir Malfoy. Lucius avait du faire de rapides explications pour éviter le combat et la crise que Draco et son Veela étaient prêts à lancer. A la fin, un compromis avait été trouvé.

Draco pourrait retourner à Poudlard et passer les nuits dans son dortoir, s'il était d'accord pour laisser tomber le Festin de Bienvenue, et ne pas bouger de sa chambre jusqu'au petit déjeuner, en promettant de ne pas traquer son compagnon jusqu'à l'arrivée de Lucius dans la matinée.

Draco ne s'était pas réjoui des restrictions placées sur lui, mais il avait donné son accord assez facilement. Il aurait tout fait pour se rapprocher de son compagnon une fois encore. A présent, cependant, il avait des doutes sur cette promesse. Ce serait bien un coup de ce vieux schnock de refuser à Lucius de rester au château, radotant des balivernes arguant que ce n'était pas possible jusqu'à ce que Draco ait officiellement déclaré qui était son compagnon, et que ce serait injuste pour tous les parents qui auraient souhaité voir la répartition de leur enfant.

Draco fit un bruit de reniflement, comme s'il était un première année ! Non, c'était juste Dumbledore qui mijotait ses vieilles combines. Il ne pouvait pas supporter que tout le monde ne le suive pas par le bout de nez, et ose avoir un esprit et une propre opinion.

Soupirant, Draco lança un regard noir aux portes menant à la Grande Salle, ordonnant par la pensée à son père d'apparaître. Du moins, son compagnon n'était pas à Serpentard, un petit réconfort dans ce monde de brutes. C'était un fait bien établi que le compagnon d'un Veela était l'autre moitié de son âme, celui qui le complétait en tout, son caractère et sa magie.

Pourtant Draco s'était inquiété de trouver son âme soeur dans sa Maison, et il avait silencieusement remercié tous les divinités qu'il connaissait la soirée précédente lorsqu'il était parfaitement clair que celui à qui appartenait cette odeur enivrante n'était pas présent parmi ses amis serpents. Il n'avait rien contre une majorité de ses amis de la même année en eux-mêmes, mais être enchaîné à eux pour le reste de sa vie ? Non, ce n'était pas un avenir qu'il envisageait pour lui-même, pensa Draco avec un frisson.

« Eh, t'es sûr que ça va aller ? » demanda Blaise une fois encore, jetant à son ami un regard inquiet. Severus n'avait pas caché qu'il comptait sur Blaise pour s'assurer que Draco ne fasse rien de stupide ou irréfléchi avant que Malfoy senior n'arrive. Bien qu'en réalité, Blaise était plutôt incertain sur ce qu'il était censé faire, et il n'était pas sûr que Snape en sache plus. Draco était têtu quand il était de bonne humeur, et pouvait être complètement acharné s'il le souhaitait, et si vous ajoutiez les instincts de Veela dans le mixe...

Sachant que le blondinet était plus puissant que lui, magiquement et physiquement, et ce, bien avant que le sang de la créature soit réveillé, Blaise savait qu'il aurait du mal à arrêter Draco si le Veela se décidait à agir avant d'avoir reçu la permission par son aïeul. Non, Blaise ne prenait aucun plaisir dans la dangereuse situation où il s'était retrouvé et ne savait pas comment garder Draco calme et posé.

« Je vais bien, Blaise, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter à ce point-là » fit Draco avec un petit sourire, ignorant les obligations de l'autre garçon.

Blaise secoua simplement la tête, marmonnant quelques remarques bien senties dans sa barbe que Draco n'avait heureusement pas entendu. Le blond pouvait être qualifié de beaucoup de choses, mais Blaise était sûr que "bien" n'en faisait pas parti.

« Je suis juste là, à me sentir reconnaissant que mon compagnon ne soit pas un Serpentard, même si c'est étrange de le dire » ajouta Draco avec un petit rire, envoyant à l'autre garçon un sourire espiègle.

Arquant un sourcil, surpris par cette déclaration, Blaise fit une rapide liste de leurs camarades de classe, les imaginant comme partenaires potentielles, seulement pour se trouver lui-même à réprimer un frisson de dégoût. « Merci infiniment, Draco ! » grogna-t-il, faisant de son mieux pour effacer les images déplaisantes qui avaient surgies dans son esprit.

Daphné Greengrass était la seule fille Serpentard qui avait hérité d'une charmante apparence. Malheureusement, vu que son ambition dans la vie était de devenir la prochaine Celestina Warbreck, elle était constamment obnubilée par les vêtements, le maquillage et la musique. Seules les terribles menaces de ses parents la forçaient à s'appliquer et prêter attention à ses études, et faire ce qu'elle devait pour obtenir les besoins qui satisfassent son père.

Elle pouvait vivre pour sa musique, mais n'était pas prête à mourir de faim pour cela.

Blaise était bien conscient que Draco pouvait à peine supporter cette fille, ne partageant pas du tout son obsession pour la musique. Non, Draco n'aimait que Potions et Défense contre les forces du mal, deux matières que Daphné arborait. Ils ne partageaient aucun point commun en dehors de l'école non plus, donc un mariage entre ces deux-là aurait fini misérablement.

Les garçons n'étaient pas mieux si on les considérait comme mari et compagnon potentiel. Draco et Blaise étaient trop bons amis pour même considérer l'autre comme un amant, sans compter que Blaise était seulement intéressé par les filles tandis que Draco se sentait attiré par les deux genres. Il y avait bien Theodore Nott, mais celui-ci était un incorrigible flirteur qui refusait de prendre quoique ce soit au sérieux, honnêtement, Blaise ne pensait pas qu'il conviendrait à Draco.

Le Veela entrerait dans une colère noire dès que Theo commencerait à s'amuser avec son passe-temps favori, et Blaise doutait que Theo serait capable de se réfréner. Non, Theo n'était pas quelqu'un que vous vouliez pour protéger vos arrières. Pour ce qu'il s'agit de Vincent et Gregory... vous vous imaginez ? beeuurk.

« Eh, pourquoi je devrais souffrir seul ? » demanda Draco effronté, sa bonne humeur revenu.

Blaise souffla, feignant d'envoyer à son ami un regard noir. « Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est amis ? » demanda-t-il grincheusement, ce qui fit éclater de rire Draco.

« Du moins Pansy devrait te ficher la paix » songea Blaise, Draco cessa brusquement de rire.

« Merci beaucoup, Blaise, j'étais heureux de ne pas penser à cette garce » répliqua Draco amèrement, sentant sa bonne humeur disparaître comme brume au soleil.

« Désolé, Dray » répondit Blaise hypocritement. « Mais elle ne sera pas capable de continuer à te harceler maintenant. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ta mère l'encourage. Attends. Je reprends ce que j'ai dit. Je peux très bien la voir faire ça » continua Blaise, se remémorant le peu de rencontres qu'il avait avec la mère de Draco. Cette femme était une beauté, mais elle était si froide. Elle n'avait pas d'affection pour son mari, et aucune tendresse pour son propre fils. Les seuls moments où elle prêtait attention à Draco était lorsqu'elle y gagnait quelque chose, autrement, elle l'ignorait complètement, le laissant aux soins de son mari et des elfes de maison.

« Mais Pansy a beau être idiote, elle devrait se rendre compte qu'elle ne peut pas rivaliser avec ton compagnon. Je suis simplement content qu'il y ait un souci en moins » Blaise avait dit cela avec un mélange entre joie et appréhension. Il savait qu'il y avait très peu de chance, que les dons de Veela se réveillent en lui lors de son seizième anniversaire, et il avait plutôt raison. Du coup, sa mère avait pris de l'avance avec le contrat de mariage que son père, hésitant, avait formé avec son partenaire d'affaire scandinave quand il était encore en vie. Blaise était indécis de rencontrer cette fille, bien qu'il l'ait déjà vu quelques fois avant. Mais la dernière fois avait été lorsqu'ils avaient tous deux six ans...

Heureusement, ses peurs s'étaient dissipées durant l'été. Sa future épouse n'avait rien de Pansy, une peur qui le tiraillait secrètement précédemment. Tout d'abord, elle était magnifique; grande et svelte aux cheveux blonds, et de charmants yeux bleus, et tout cela naturel sans aide de sortilèges glamour. Et en bonus, Blaise s'était aperçu qu'elle avait un sacré sens de l'humour et même un fort caractère, la parfaite épouse pour le Serpentard qui aimait jouer des tours sur les personnes non méfiantes.

Le mois qu'il avait passé chez elle en Suisse avait été merveilleux, rempli de rires, quelques farces, et certaines discussions sérieuses sur ce qu'ils voulaient du futur. Blaise avait même été plutôt triste de retourner à la maison, et attendait avec impatience l'an prochain lorsqu'elle serait transférée à Poudlard, leur permettant de mieux se connaître avant le mariage.

Sa fiancée aurait due être transférée cette année, mais à cause de l'agitation en Grande Bretagne, la famille de Inger avait hésité à lui permettre de partir, et ils conseillaient plutôt vivement à la mère de Blaise de lui permettre d'être transféré à l'école de leur fille.

A ce moment-là, ils étaient devant une impasse, puisque Blaise ne voulait pas quitter Poudlard et tous ses amis, et les parents de Inger n'allaient pas laisser leur fille unique dans un endroit si dangereux. Blaise espérait simplement que la guerre finirait bientôt, le laissant libre de vivre sa vie comme il le voulait. Il ne souhaitait pas devenir un Mangemort, merci à toutes les divinités, il était considéré comme un sorcier noir et pourtant neutre dans cette guerre.

Malheureusement, Draco n'était pas aussi chanceux, et Blaise désirait fermement que cette guerre finisse avant que le blond ne soit forcé de prendre la marque des ténèbres. Il connaissait déjà l'histoire. Il savait ce qu'il en était réellement de la première guerre, et bien que la majorité des mangemorts tentaient de protéger leurs enfants, des rumeurs sur la folie ascendante du Seigneur des Ténèbres continuaient à se répandre dans des oreilles qui n'étaient pas censé les entendre.

Blaise avait bien conscience que sa neutralité ne voulait rien dire dans le pire des scénarios. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait pression sur les familles neutres de le rejoindre, la majorité ne pourrait pas s'en défendre, à moins qu'ils soient prêts à fuir la Grande Bretagne. Non, l'avenir s'annonçait sombre pour eux, à moins qu'ils ne prennent des mesures drastiques, et le plus tôt possible.

Voulant se débarrasser de ces pensées sombres, Blaise parcourut la Grande Salle des yeux, cherchant une inspiration. Son regard atterrit sur le garçon assis près de lui, et les yeux de Blaise s'illuminèrent quand il trouva la parfaite distraction. Opération "Trouver Qui Est Le Compagnon de Draco" se mit en route. « Tu peux le sentir ? » demanda Blaise avec empressement, retournant à son observation de la population étudiante de Poudlard.

« Tu peux le sentir ? » Draco minauda incrédule. « Mais tu t'es entendu ? Cette question était stupide ! Bien sûr que je peux foutrement bien le sentir ! C'est ce qui à causé tout ce remue-ménage ! » Siffla Draco énervé, furieux contre la question idiote de son ami.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et se reteint à peine de soupirer d'agacement. « Je sais que tu peux le sentir, mais ce que je veux dire c'était, est-ce que tu peux déterminer de quelle partie de la Grande Salle vient l'odeur ? » questionna Blaise, adoptant un air de grande patience, ignorant le regard noir que lui envoya son ami avec facilité. Il s'y était déjà habitué depuis perpette. A force d'y être sujet, vous devenez rapidement immunisé, du moins aux plus bas degrés de regards noirs. Comme les Regards qui Tuent de Snape, il y avait plusieurs niveaux de Regards Noirs, et ces temps-ci Blaise prêtait seulement attention aux plus haut niveaux, il savait bien que ceux-là il ne devait pas les ignorer.

Draco siffla, mais se rendit compte que son regard noir n'avait aucun effet, il se tourna lui aussi vers la Grande Salle, humant délicatement l'air.

« Non, je ne peux pas déterminer d'où ça vient. La salle entière en est imprégné, ce qui veut dire, que qui qu'il soit, il doit être puissant. Argh, je ne peux pas me concentrer ! » se plaignit Draco, pour une fois il se fichait de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça me rend fou. J'ai tellement besoin de lui, Blaise. Je n'ai jamais senti un arôme aussi divin, et tout ce que je veux c'est me rapprocher de ça. Mais à chaque fois que j'essaye de l'analyser, je fini par me perdre dans la sensation qu'il me procure. Jai besoin de lui, Blaise. J'ai tellement besoin de lui que ça fait mal » gémit Draco, repoussant son assiette, se sentant subitement révolté par la vue et l'odeur du petit déjeuner.

Blaise, se rendant compte que peut être, son idée n'avait pas été si géniale que ça après tout, essaya de penser à ce qu'il pouvait faire avant que les instincts de Draco deviennent incontrôlables et qu'il ait un Veela dévastateur sur le dos.

« S'il-te-plait calme-toi, Dray. Je suis sûr que... Attends ! Regarde ! Ton père vient juste d'arriver, il t'aidera, j'en suis certain » reprit Blaise avec soulagement. Lucius était finalement arrivé. Le plus âgé des blonds serait à présent responsable de son fils, soulageant Blaise de cette obligation, ce qui ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde le jeune adolescent à la peau sombre.

« Bonjour, mon Dragon, je suppose que ça veut dire que tu es encore en train de chercher? » demanda Lucius agréablement, faisant un bref signe de tête à Blaise, il prit le siège vide près de son fils. Observant Draco d'un air inquiet, Lucius maudit silencieusement Dumbledore pour avoir refusé sa requête de rester avec Draco.

« J'en suis navré, Lucius, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir accéder à votre demande. Je peux comprendre votre inquiétude pour votre fils, mais mettez-vous à ma place. Si je vous accorde la permission de rester ici ce soir, comment puis-je refuser aux autres parents leurs souhaits de voir leur enfant réparti ?

Non, je regrette, mais comme les anciennes lois l'imposent, je ne peux vous permettre de vivre au château que lorsque le jeune Draco aura trouvé son autre moitié » répondit Dumbledore, observant Lucius par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, l'aristocrate blond serra les dents et réprima l'énorme envie de jeter un impardonnable sur le vieux sorcier.

Retenant un sourire méprisant, Lucius ne pût empêcher un petit rire étranglé moqueur lui échapper au souvenir. Dumbledore n'avait pas été là. Dumbledore n'était pas sur le Quai lorsque Draco avait perdu contrôle. Lucius, lui, l'avait été, et même avec sa force et son expérience supérieure, il avait utilisé les gros moyens pour empêcher le jeune Veela de traquer et se jeter sur son pauvre compagnon sans méfiance et le faire sien à cet endroit-là et sans attendre.

En plus, le raisonnement de Dumbledore était erroné et incorrect. Lucius n'avait pas demandé un simple service. Il avait réclamé ce qui était en ses droits, non pas comme le père d'un adulte mais celui d'un Veela sans compagnon. Ce n'était pas comme si Lucius avait demandé quelque chose aussi frivole que voir la répartition de son fils.

Non, qui que soit celui qui était élu comme le compagnon de Draco, il était fort.

Lucius irait jusqu'à dire que le garçon était extrêmement puissant, et il avait le sentiment que le couple de son fils était destiné à être écrit dans les livres d'Histoire. Par Salazar et ses serpents, même Lucius était capable de sentir la fragrance du garçon, et c'était extrêmement rare. Dumbledore devrait remercier le ciel que le château tenait encore debout étant donné la quantité de pouvoir brute qui se dégageait du jeune adolescent. Ajoutez Draco et sa magie au mix et vous avez vraiment une situation qui peut dangereusement devenir explosive, et c'est peu de le dire.

Non, le blond avait la sensation que le penchant de Dumbledore à jouer avec l'esprit des gens et les jeux de pouvoir auquel il se livrait allaient se retourner contre lui et lui revenir sur la figure. Brutalement.

D'une légère secousse de la tête, Lucius redirigea ses pensées loin du vieillard agaçant et se concentra de nouveau sur ce qui était important; le compagnon de son fils. Pourtant même après avoir passé la soirée de la veille et la matinée à essayer de trouver l'identité du jeune homme, Lucius n'avait encore aucune idée sur qui le garçon pourrait être. Et oui, il était parfaitement clair que l'âme soeur de son fils était male. Mais qui était-il?

Si on ne prenait en compte que le pouvoir, donc la seule option pour eux était ce fichu Survivant. Et Dumbledore ne serait-il pas aux anges de l'apprendre si c'était le cas? Le vieil homme adorerait mener les Malfoy à la baguette, et si Draco se trouvait lié au petit protégé du vieux schnock, c'était un aboutissement plus que probable, malheureusement. Lucius frissonna à la simple pensée d'avoir Dumbledore pour "maître". C'était déjà plus qu'assez que le pauvre Severus ait été obligé de le servir plus d'une décennie. Lucius ne souhaitait pas rejoindre le maître des Potions dans cette servitude. Voldemort lui suffisait amplement, merci bien.

Oui, Potter semblait le plus probable candidat s'il n'y avait pas un petit, et pourtant pas insignifiant détail qui clochait. Qui qu'il soit, le compagnon de Draco n'était pas humain. Les deux parents de Potter avaient été entièrement humains, pas une seule once de sang non-humain ne parcourait leurs veines. Grâce aux Maraudeurs et leur tendance à jouer des tours à Lucius et Severus dès qu'ils les voyaient, Lucius en savait plus sur James qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu savoir.

Il connaissait aussi Lily Evans, grâce à son amitié avec Severus. Non, aucun des parents de Potter n'avait expérimenté de Réveil d'un héritage à leur seizième anniversaire, réduisant la possibilité que leur fils expérimente ceci à sa majorité. Mais si ce n'était pas Potter, donc qui cela pourrait être? Qui pouvait avoir ce degré de puissance? Et comment, nom de Salazar, avait-il réussi à garder ses pouvoirs caché pendant seize ans? Cela ne pouvait pas être le fils d'un des serviteurs du Seigneurs des Ténèbres puisque Lucius les connaissait tous très bien.

Et il était peu probable qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un partisan de Dumbledore, puisque le Directeur se serait jeté sur lui pour l'entraîner et l'utiliser dans sa campagne Embrassons-Tout-Ce-Qui-Est-Moldu-Et-Vivons-Un-Vrai-Conte-De-Fée. Mais il n'y avait eut aucun nouvel élève, ce qui signifiait que c'était un des camarades de Draco qui s'était réveillé à son inattendu héritage; il était donc dans un cercle vicieux qui ne le menait nulle part.

Soupirant doucement, Malfoy Senior baissa les yeux vers son fils, qui faisait tout son possible pour se retenir et s'en sortait plutôt bien. Une grande différence avec ce qu'il s'était passé la veille sur le Quai 9 ¾ .

Etant complètement pris de cours, Draco avait été incapable de combattre le Veela, ou exercer le moindre contrôle sur ses instincts, ce que Lucius avait promptement réalisé. Qu'il ait été capable de le stupéfixer n'avait été du qu'au hasard, l'aristocrate avait donc fait la seule chose auquel il pouvait penser sur le moment, il avait ramené Draco près de lui et activé le Porte-au-loin, les renvoyant tous deux au Manoir.

Draco en était fort mécontent, mais au final il finit par y voir raison. Un bref appel de cheminette à Severus avait entraîné l'aide du maître des Potions, et avant que Draco ne fusse permis de retourner à Poudlard, Severus avait placé de puissantes barrières magiques aux donjons, s'assurant ainsi que Draco garderait sa promesse de rester dans la salle jusqu'au petit déjeuner le jour d'après lorsque Lucius arriverait et l'aiderait à tenir la situation sous contrôle.

Ce n'était pas plus mal que le compagnon ne soit pas un Serpentard, et c'était avec ce pressentiment que Lucius avait quitté le Manoir. Il avait l'intention d'arriver tôt à l'école, mais Narcissa insistait sur le fait de lui parler avant qu'il ne parte, le retardant dangereusement avec ses exigences d'ordre secondaires. Lucius avait espéré que Draco serait assez raisonnable pour rester dans la salle commune jusqu'à son arrivée, mais la patience du garçon avait passé outre son bon sens. Cela ne surprenait pas Lucius, il était simplement inquiet que Draco fasse quelque chose de stupide. Il y avait le risque que le compagnon ne se rende pas compte de ce qui était sur le point de se passer et réagisse mal d'être accablé par les intentions de Draco si le Veela faisait aussi des siennes. Ce qui s'était déjà passé dans l'Histoire des Veelas. C'était une des raisons pourquoi Lucius voulait être disponible et présent pour garder son fils sous contrôle. Maudit soit Dumbledore et ses yeux scintillants!

Draco lança à son père un regard impatient. « Bonjour, Père » fit-il sèchement, ne se sentant pas d'humeur pour échanger des civilités, mais voulant montrer à son père qu'il était toujours maître de lui-même. La bonne impression prit rapidement fin lorsqu'il ajouta en pleurnichant « Est-ce que je peux aller chasser maintenant, Père ? J'ai besoin de lui. J'ai tellement besoin de lui que ça fait mal. » Draco leva les yeux vers son père, le suppliant silencieusement de lui donner son accord.

En temps normal, l'aristocrate blond aurait réprimandé son fils pour cette conduite, après tout, il était un Malfoy, et les Malfoy n'agissaient pas sans leur masque en public. Mais comment pouvait-il le réprimander sous ces circonstances ? Offrant à son fils un léger sourire rempli de fierté et de compréhension, Lucius inclina la tête légèrement et dit, « Oui, tu peux y aller et le chercher. Mais fais attention, et assure-toi que personne ne te voit. »

« Oui, Père ! » siffla triomphalement Draco avant de se hisser sur ses pieds, son attitude contrastant largement au déchainement qu'il avait laissé échapper plutôt. Il lutta pour y arriver, mais il retînt le sourire qui menaçait de s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Et plutôt que de se ruer vers les portes menant aux donjons comme un idiot de Gryffondor, Draco marcha d'un pas nonchalant. Maintenant qu'il était prêt, et que son père était là pour l'aider à maîtriser sa magie, Draco pouvait commencer la chasse de son compagnon.

Lucius et Blaise observèrent Draco faire son chemin vers la sortie, le jeune blond rayonnant de sex-appeal et ils notèrent avec un amusement contenu la façon dont la majorité des occupants de la Grande Salle dévoraient le Veela des yeux, le désir apparaissant flagrant dans leur regard. Apparemment, la moitié des élèves auraient le coeur brisé lorsqu'ils se rendraient compte que Draco était déjà pris. Lucius espérait qu'aucun d'eux ne ferait rien de stupide. Si quelqu'un essayait de s'interposer entre Draco et son compagnon... Disons juste que ce ne sera pas joli joli. Draco était complètement inconscient des regards qu'il était en train de recevoir, son être tout entier focalisé sur sa mission. Marchant à travers les portes, il tourna au coin le plus proche et utilisa un des pouvoirs de Veela qu'il avait hérité à son Réveil.

Se dépêchant de revenir sur ses pas, Draco réussit à se glisser entre les portes avant qu'elles ne se referment, laissant les occupants de la Grande Salle ignorants de son retour. Seul son père était capable de le voir à présent et seulement parce qu'il était un Veela lui-même, sans parler de la relation sanguine. Même ce vieux schnock de Dumbledore ne pouvait voir à travers sa magie, et la connaissance de ce fait donnait à Draco une sensation de vertige euphorique. Surtout en sachant que, selon les rumeurs, Dumbledore pouvait voir à travers les capes d'invisibilité.

Draco avait ressenti un immense soulagement lorsqu'il avait pris connaissance de ce nouveau don, comme Lucius avant lui. Le don d'être invisible avait sauvé l'ainé Malfoy à de multiples reprises lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans une situation difficile, à cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres la plupart du temps. C'était plutôt utile vu que Draco pouvait se protéger lui et son compagnon. Certains n'allaient pas être contents du statut de Veela de Draco, et selon l'identité de son compagnon, ils pourraient être en danger dans un avenir proche. Ils seraient encore plus vulnérables tant qu'ils n'auraient pas consommé le lien, et du fait que Narcissa et Pansy seraient violemment opposé au couple, Draco allait devoir utiliser tous les tours qu'il connaissait.

Le jeune Veela secoua la tête d'exaspération quand son regard s'attarda sur la fille en question. Narcissa avait quasiment jeté cette fille agaçante dans ses bras, clamant à qui voulait entendre quel merveilleux couple ils faisaient, et quel atout Pansy pourrait devenir pour le nom Malfoy.

Draco eut un petit rire étouffé. Dans quel monde imaginaire vivait sa mère ? Pansy n'avait aucune qualité attachante. Elle n'était pas belle. Elle n'était pas futée, intelligente ou judicieuse. Diantre, elle n'était même pas astucieuse, et Draco s'était souvent demandé comment cette fille avait fini à Serpentard. La seule raison qu'il avait trouvé c'était que je pauvre choixpeau ne savait pas où la placer. Haussant les épaules, Draco oublia rapidement tout ce qui se rapportait à cette fille agaçante en se dirigeant vers la table des Poufsouffles.

Il avait un compagnon à traquer.

Lucius, ayant observé la progression de son fils à travers la salle, prit un air renfrogné, fixant sombrement sa tasse de thé tout en notant qui avait attiré l'attention de son fils pendant quelques instants. Il était encore furieux contre sa femme pour avoir choisi cette mégère comme belle fille. Pansy ne pouvait rien apporter de bon à la famille Malfoy, pas même une fortune. Dans le passé, l'argent compensait une multitude de crimes quand il s'agissait de sélectionner une épouse, Lucius n'avait pas l'intention d'en faire de même, bien entendu. La seule chose qui avait de l'importance c'était que Draco aimait son fiancé, et le garçon n'avait jamais eu de sentiments positifs pour Parkinson.

Non, Lucius préférait tuer cette gamine avant de lui permettre de marier Draco. Narcissa pouvait penser que c'était elle qui portait la culotte dans leur mariage, mais ces jours-là étaient définitivement révolus. Lucius était presque libre de la harpie qu'on lui avait imposé de marier, et il refusait que Draco subisse le même enfer qu'il avait vécu. Qu'importe le souhait de deux stupides femmes, l'histoire n'allait pas se répéter. Lucius ne lui permettrait pas de se répéter. Poussant un léger soupir, Lucius chassa ses dérangeantes pensées au fond de son esprit et se concentra de nouveau sur la progression de son fils.

Draco était inconscient des sombres pensées de son père. Enfin, enfin, il lui était permis de poursuivre son compagnon. L'arôme divin qu'il dégageait était tout simplement en train de le rendre dingue.

Ne perdant pas une seconde, Draco se mit à marcher vers la table des Poufsouffles, reniflant discrètement l'air, s'assurant de ne pas trop s'approcher de peur que quelqu'un le touche puisque son état invisible en serait déjoué.

Comme il l'avait soupçonné, et l'avait secrètement prié, aucun des blaireaux ne "l'appelait". Merci Salazar et ses serpents ! pensa Draco, envoyant une silencieuse prière de remerciements. Il n'était pas aussi anti-Poufsouffle qu'il le faisait croire, mais il ne pouvait nier que les Poufsouffles n'étaient pas ses personnes préférées. Ils étaient trop...enjoués.

Frissonnant à la pensée de partager sa vie avec quelqu'un comme Susan Bones ou Hannah Abbot, Draco ne perdit pas de temps pour faire son chemin vers la table des Serdaigles, espérant quelque peu que son compagnon se trouverait parmi les Aigles. Le cousin de Lucius pourrait être heureux d'avoir marié un blaireau, mais Draco n'en avait pas encore trouvé un seul qu'il pourrait supporter en larges doses. La femme de Mercury ne comptait pas, surtout qu'elle ressemblait plus à une Serdaigle qu'à une Poufsouffle si on lui demandait. Et en prime, elle n'était pas une de ces dégoutantes personnes matinales qui tapait sur les nerfs de Draco, et il espérait que son compagnon n'était pas un de ces casse-pieds non plus. Pansy était irritante, et elle avait enseigné à Draco de plus ou moins haïr les personnes joyeuses de bon matin. Ils étaient juste...argh !

Son petit tour de la table des Serdaigles prit un peu plus longtemps. La fragrance était si possible, plus forte ici, et Draco prit inconsciemment son temps, redoutant que son âme soeur puisse être un satané Gryffon. Mais à la fin, il devait admettre la vérité; aucun des Aigles ne "l'appelait", ce qui signifiait que son compagnon était parmi les Lions.

Dire que Draco était heureux de ce fait était une exagération. Retenant un soupir, les paupières presque closes, Draco se tourna vers la table des Gryffondors, incertain de ce qu'il devrait ressentir à ce moment-là. D'un coté, c'était son âme soeur, la seule personne qui le complétait parfaitement. D'un autre coté...c'était un satané Gryffon.

Merveilleux, pensa Draco, gémissant silencieusement. Ce devait être un des Gryffondors ! Pourquoi moi ? Salazar, Père va me tuer! Mais, oh Circé, le pouvoir qu'il possède! L'espace d'un instant, Draco sentit une monté de satisfaction immense de savoir que qui qu'il soit, ce garçon lui appartenait. Le sentiment s'évapora lorsqu'il se rendit compte que cela les posaient, son père et lui, plus fermement sous l'emprise de Dumbledore. Une place qu'aucun d'eux ne conviait. Déchiré par des sentiments contradictoires, Draco avança sans avoir consciemment dit à ses membres de bouger. C'était presque comme s'il marchait dans un rêve, sa conscience s'embuait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse se focaliser que sur compagnon et ce parfum envoûtant qu'il dégageait.

En se rapprochant de la table, Draco ressentit comme si on lui avait donné un coup de poing à l'estomac, le souffle coupé, il émit un son très bruyant, ce qu'heureusement personne n'entendit. Jusqu'à présent, Draco n'avait sentit que le charme du parfum. L'appel de son compagnon avait été trop fort, rendant l'analyse de la fragrance qui lui faisait perdre la tête impossible. Mais en ce moment même, se tenant si proche de son compagnon, Draco pouvait sentir les émotions cachées dans le parfum, et elles le submergèrent à tel point qu'il chancela.

De la table des Serpentards, Lucius gardait un oeil vigilant sur la progression de son fils à travers un miroir qu'il avait discrètement conjuré, le rendant invisible, bien sûr, pour être certain que personne ne sache ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Lucius observa d'une inquiétude ascendante comment les mouvements de Draco perdirent leur habituel grâce et devinrent saccadés et décidément pas digne d'un Malfoy. Se crispant, le blond se prépara à libérer sa magie au cas où son fils perde une fois encore la maîtrise de lui-même, ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il s'aperçu que quelque chose clochait.

Détestant le fait qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour aider son fils, Lucius resta assis à regarder Draco osciller, semblant sur le point de s'évanouir.

Heureusement pour les nerfs de son père, Draco regagna promptement le contrôle de son corps, se tenant droit une fois encore avant qu'il ne tombe inélégamment au sol comme un tas. Les émotions qui continuaient à l'assaillir étaient si puissantes qu'elles menaçaient de le dépouiller de tout bon sens. Tous ses instincts lui criaient de prendre son compagnon dans ses bras et sortir de la Grande Salle, l'envelopper dans des draps de soie, et ne plus jamais le laisser hors de vue.

Son âme soeur était si épuisé... et souffrait tellement. Sans compter qu'il était vraiment en rogne. Fermant les yeux, Draco lutta pour éclaircir ses pensées avant que les sentiments de son compagnon ne le submergent complètement. Cela réfréna son envie de revendiquer ce qui était à lui, ce qui était plutôt bon, pensa-il, même si c'était un peu agaçant. Pourtant il fut dominé par une autre, presque étrangère émotion, celle de l'envie de protéger. Il ne voulait à présent qu'une chose, trouver son compagnon, le saisir dans ses bras, et l'emmener loin de tout et de quiconque qui le blessait à ce point. Draco n'avait jamais rien ressentit comme cela dans toute sa vie, et pour la première fois, Draco se sentit défaillir, incertain sur la bonne chose à faire.

Rouvrant les yeux, son regard plongea dans celui d'Harry Potter. Dès que leurs yeux se croisèrent, Draco sût à l'instant même qui était son compagnon. Le Veela se trouva figé sur place, incapable de reculer ou détourner le regard. Il ne voulait même pas en détacher les yeux, trop occupé était-il à dévorer du regard la beauté de son âme soeur, une beauté flagrante à quiconque qui n'était pas aveugle malgré les lunettes hideuses et les haillons que son compagnon s'obstinait à porter.

Draco se noyait joyeusement dans les yeux verts brillants de son compagnon quand il finit par se rendre compte d'un fait saisissant, donnant à Draco la sensation d'avoir été trempé dans de l'eau glaciale. Harry Potter le regardait droit dans les yeux. Pas à travers, comme il aurait dû sachant que Draco était invisible aux yeux de tous sauf son père, mais directement dans les yeux, ce qui était impossible vu qu'il était invisible.

Draco sentit ses yeux s'élargir de panique, ne se sentant pas rassuré en se rappelant le nombre de fois où cet adolescent en particulier s'obstinait à défier l'impossible. En commençant sa surprenante carrière par survivre au sortilège de la mort. Puis les yeux de Draco se rétrécirent et il fronça les sourcils pendant que son esprit réfléchissait à vive allure, essayant de saisir tous les angles de l'impossibilité qui était en train de se produire. Seul un autre Veela pouvait le voir en utilisant un don de Veela. Et à moins qu'il ne le veuille, seul un autre Veela partageant le sang d'un Malfoy pouvait le voir. Harry n'était pas de sang Malfoy, merci les Fondateurs, et il n'était pas un Veela non plus. Draco n'était pas trop sûr quel sang son compagnon portait, mais ce ne devait pas être Veela, par les neuf cercles de l'enfer, que se passait-il ici ?

C'était presque avec une morbide fascination que Draco observa Potter ouvrir la bouche, comme s'il allait s'adressé à lui, ce qui ne lui aurait pas arrangé les choses, mais Draco était à court d'idées pour l'arrêter.

Puis, miracle des miracles, Potter referma la bouche, sans avoir prononcé un mot, ou même un son. Haussant légèrement les épaules, le Survivant détourna la tête et fixa de nouveau son petit-déjeuner.

Un air contrarié apparut sur son visage lorsque Granger, cette pimbêche de je-sais-tout commença à l'admonester pour une chose ou une autre. Draco utilisa tout son self-control pour ne pas l'attaquer sur place pour causer de la peine à son compagnon.

En fait, le blond ne s'étonnait même pas des émotions négatives venant de Potter tandis que son agacement s'accentuait. Granger continuait simplement à réprimander l'autre adolescent, et Draco s'en trouva bouché bée. Granger ne voyait-elle pas la colère de son ami? Comment ne pouvait-elle pas le remarquer ? Quel genre d'amie était-elle? Lançant à Potter un dernier regard incertain, Draco se força à tourner des talons et marcher droit vers le siège où son père était assis, sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire pour l'instant.

Alors qu'il arrivait tout près, Lucius se releva élégamment. Menant le chemin, ils quittèrent la Grande Salle ensemble, un visible, l'autre pas, et tandis qu'ils partaient, des chuchotements balayèrent la salle, l'ensemble des étudiants se lançant dans des commérages sur la raison pourquoi Malfoy Senior était venu à Poudlard. Très peu connaissaient la vérité, et ceux-là n'étaient pas en train de parler, sachant d'expérience qu'il ne fallait pas parler des affaires Malfoy à ceux qui n'étaient pas concernés, laissant le reste des élèves monter des idées tirées par les cheveux et des raisons farfelues.

Une fois que les deux Malfoy furent fermement à l'abri des regards dans une salle de classe vide, Draco laissa tomber son invisibilité et fit tout pour ne pas s'affaisser lorsqu'il s'appuya contre un des bureaux. Il se sentait étrangement vidé de toutes forces, et était surpris de s'entendre haleter, comme s'il avait couru pour échapper à un troupeau d'Hippogriffes dévastateurs.

« Je suppose que tu as trouvé ton compagnon ? » demanda Lucius une fois qu'il eut fini de poser plusieurs puissants sortilèges d'intimité, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un surprenne cette conversation accidentellement ou non.

Lucius bougea pour se tenir près de son fils, il posa les bras autour de son fils, lui prêtant son soutien. « Fils ? » Il lui donna gentiment un petit coup de coude lorsque Draco ne fit que rester là dans ses bras, absorbant la force qu'il offrait sans compter. « Tu vas bien ? » ajouta Lucius, commençant à devenir légèrement anxieux.

Se relevant avec difficulté, Draco secoua lentement la tête. « Je vais bien, Père, mais je ne peux pas en dire autant pour mon compagnon » finit-il par avouer, sa voix étouffée par l'épaule de son père. Le sourcil de Lucius s'arqua. « Je vois... » Commença-t-il lentement, réfléchissant longuement sur cette brève déclaration. Soupirant doucement, il ajouta, « J'ai bien peur que tes mots soient clairs comme une bouteille d'encre, mon Dragon. Devrions-nous commencer par l'information la plus importante? Tel que, qui est ton compagnon ? »

Draco rougit légèrement quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien dit de ses découvertes à son père. Prenant un petit pas en arrière pour pouvoir regarder son père droit dans les yeux, Draco rassembla son courage et répondit, « Harry Potter. Harry Potter est mon âme soeur, Père. » Cherchant avec attention un signe qui dirait comment Malfoy Senior réagissait à la nouvelle, espérant que son père ne serait pas trop mécontent de lui. Il n'avait pas d'autorité sur la question, mais quand même. Lucius acquiesça quand il apprit l'identité du compagnon de son fils. L'information n'était pas si inattendue après tout. Surtout si on tenait compte de la quantité non négligeable de temps que Draco avait passé à la table des Gryffondors. Non, le fait q' Harry Potter soit le compagnon de son fils n'était pas surprenant pour Lucius.

Passant quelques instants à se remémorer ce qu'il savait du garçon, Lucius songea en parlant à voix haute, « Hmm... ce n'est pas un si mauvais parti en fin de compte. Il est fort et puissant, encore plus à présent après son Réveil. En plus, il n'est pas désagréable à l'œil » ajouta-t-il en taquinant, ignorant avec facilité le léger grognement venant de Draco.

« Le seul inconvénient majeur, c'est que le garçon est fermement sous l'emprise de Dumbledore. On n'y peut rien, je suppose... » Essayant de repousser son mauvais pressentiment, Lucius retourna son attention sur son fils. « Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour soutenir ton compagnon. Il est de la famille maintenant, et un Malfoy soutient toujours la famille en premier, dernier, et avant tout. »

Lucius offrit une brève étreinte à Draco avant de reculer, il sortit sa baguette, prêt à enlever les sorts qu'il avait placé dans la salle. « Viens, mon Dragon, allons voir ce vieil empoté de Directeur. Le plus tôt il sera informé, le plus tôt vous deux serez enfin réunis. »

« Et Dragon ? Sache que ça m'est égal qui est ton compagnon, tant que tu es heureux » dit Lucius sérieusement, regardant son fils droit dans les yeux, voulant le convaincre que sa promesse était sérieuse.

Étouffant un sanglot, Draco se jeta sur son père, le serrant très fort dans les bras. Il avait été inquiet que Lucius ne soit pas capable de regarder outre le statut de Potter en tant que Survivant. Leurs antécédents n'étaient pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler amicaux, et Lucius aurait légitimement pu mépriser le partenaire de Draco.

Mais une fois de plus, Lucius avait démontré qu'il pouvait être capable de soutenir son fils sans condition, et Draco ne pensait pas que son coeur aurait contenu autant de fierté pour son père qu'en ce moment-là.

Lucius rendit l'étreinte, ne faisant pas un geste pour reculer avant que Draco ne soit prêt à le laisser aller. « Je me suis juré quand je t'ai tenu dans les bras pour la première fois, que je te viendrais toujours en aide, qu'importe quel adulte tu deviendrais. Tu es mon fils, et je t'aime. Rien ne pourra le changer, mon petit Dragon, rien. »

Draco enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de son père, essayant de se reprendre avant de se comporter comme une fille et pleurer à gros sanglots comme un enfant. Il savait que son père l'aimait et le soutenait. Cet homme avait toujours été là pour lui, contrairement à Narcissa qui se fichait totalement s'il vivait ou mourrait, tant qu'il n'interférait pas avec sa vie sociale. Mais là...là c'était la preuve qui surpassait tout ce que Draco n'avait jamais imaginé. Savoir qu'il avait le dévouement de son père même après avoir découvert qu'il était destiné à "Harry Le Saint Potter"... C'était renversant, et cela voulait tout dire pour Draco, surtout après l'été qu'ils avaient tous deux partagé. A ce moment-là, Draco était farouchement fier d'être un Malfoy, et reconnaissant au-delà des mots que cet homme formidable soit son père, et le jeune homme jura silencieusement de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour devenir l'homme qu'était son père.

« Merci, Père. Cela signifie le monde pour moi, tu ne sauras jamais à quel point, et je te donne ma parole que je ne te décevrais pas » réussi finalement à lâcher Draco, relevant la tête pour que Lucius puisse voir la gratitude et la fierté qui scintillaient dans ses pupilles argentés, les faisant briller de puissance et de dévouement. Puis ses pensées retournèrent vers son compagnon, et cet éclat s'assombrit et ses yeux dégagèrent de l'inquiétude et de la confusion.

« Draco ? »demanda Lucius, interrompant son geste alors qu'il allait lever les sorts. Apparemment leur discussion n'était pas encore finie.

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, Père, mais je n'ai aucune idée de quoi il s'agit » continua lentement Draco, répétant les mots dans sa tête avant de les prononcer.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je pouvais le sentir si clairement, Père, mais je ne suis pas censé ressentir ça. Les archives déclarent que seulement après qu'un Veela ait été lié à son compagnon, ils seront capables de sentir clairement les émotions et les sentiments de leur compagnon. »

« Mais j'ai ressenti ceux de Potter, Père. J'ai senti sa douleur et son irritation clairement, c'était...Je ne pouvais penser qu'à inspirer et expirer l'air de mes poumons, rien d'autre, ses émotions me submergeaient » admit doucement Draco, encore secoué par les sentiments qu'il avait découvert de son compagnon.

Lucius fronça les sourcils, son esprit vif essayait de trouver une explication. Draco n'avait pas tord, seulement après la consommation du lien, le couple commençait à partager leurs émotions et leurs pensées à travers le lien. Et seulement lorsqu'ils seront tout à fait à l'aise ensemble. Ce que Draco décrivait était du jamais vu, et Lucius maudit silencieusement son manque d'expérience quand il s'agissait d'être un Veela ayant un compagnon. Cela lui restait en travers de la gorge qu'il ne pouvait pas assister son fils, ou avoir des paroles sages à partager durant cette période confuse dans la vie de son fils.

Croisant un regard, père et fils pouffèrent subitement d'amusement. « Je suppose que je ne devrais pas m'en étonner, hein ? » dit Draco en souriant. « C'est Harry Potter dont nous sommes en train de parler. Quand a-t-il jamais fait quelque chose considéré de près ou de loin normal ? » C'est vrai, fils. Quand il s'agit de Potter, les règles normales de la magie ne semblent en quelques sortes pas s'appliquées. Je suppose que ça ne devrais pas nous surprendre que ton couple ne soit pas différent et suive cette logique.

« Viens, allons-y, allons rendre visite à cet infernal vieux schnock qui dirige cette école. Le plus tôt vous deux serez en isolement, le plus tôt vous pouvez commencer à développer le lien. Peut être les réponses viendront-elles avec le temps, qui sait ? »

Draco acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte, attendant que les barrières magiques tombent.

« Du moins, tu ne risques pas de t'ennuyer » continua Lucius avec un léger rire, posant un bras autour des épaules de son fils tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie de la classe, l'adolescent en renifla d'amusement. Non, il doutait sérieusement qu'il puisse s'ennuyer avec le Survivant à ses cotés. Qu'importe son avis sur Harry Potter, personne ne pouvait nier qu'il menait une vie intéressante.

Chacun perdu dans leurs pensées, les deux Malfoy firent leur chemin vers le bureau du Directeur. Beaucoup de choses nécessitaient d'être discutées, et de nombreuses questions avaient besoin d'être résolues si la liaison entre les deux garçons devait se passer sans problème. C'était dommage qu'ils doivent impliquer Dumbledore, vu que le vieux sorcier insisterait pour interférer dans des histoires qui ne le regardaient pas. Ils appréhendaient aussi secrètement d'apprendre quel prix Albus Dumbledore leur demanderait pour le privilège d'inclure son petit protégé dans leur famille. Dumbledore ne lâcherait pas volontairement la laisse qu'il avait fermement accrochée au cou du garçon, et il fera tout en son pouvoir pour obliger les Malfoy à jouer le jeu. Même si ça nécessite que les deux Malfoy espionnent pour lui.

Non, les Malfoy n'attendaient pas avec impatience d'obéir au doigt et à l'oeil au Directeur, cependant ils devaient faire avec puisque aucun des deux ne souhaitait abandonner le compagnon de Draco. Avec un peu de chance, Potter serait disposé à regarder outre leur passé et se lierait de lui-même avec Draco en tant que compagnon. Lucius et Draco espéraient que Potter ne serait pas obstiné et refuserait catégoriquement le lien, vu que cela garantirait la mort immédiate de Draco. A moins que des mesures drastiques soient prises, des mesures qu'aucun des blonds ne souhaitait songer. Contemplant pensivement la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau du Directeur, les Malfoy prirent une bonne inspiration pour prendre leur courage à deux mains avant l'affrontement qui allait suivre. Ils prièrent tous deux pour rester courageux et surtout patient, sachant que Dumbledore les testerait.

« Allez fils, finissons-en au plus vite possible » s'exclama Lucius de manière plus enjouée et optimiste qu'il ne se sentait réellement. Lançant un regard noir à la gargouille, Malfoy senior ajouta de manière âpre, "Sucettes au sang," pour que cette hideuse statue bouge.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Draco jura de garder son calme et sa patience, et qu'importe ce que Dumbledore et Potter diront. Pendant les cinq dernières années, il s'était comporté comme un enfant gâté. Cette fois, Draco était déterminé à montrer qu'il était digne de son statut d'aristocrate par naissance.

« Oui, allons-y » répondit Draco, marchant sur l'escalier tourniquet, faisant son premier pas vers le futur.

**À suivre**


	2. La plus magnifique des choses est arrivé

**Titre Anglais**** : **Not your usual mate veela rewritten

**Titre Français : **Un veela pas comme les autres

**Auteur :** Janara

**Bêta Traductrice : **Lalouve

**Bêta Correctrice: **lujale3

**Chapitre traduit par : **Arween Snape

**État de la fic en anglais : **En cours de réécriture (**3 chap**)

**État de la fic en français : **2; **Traduit : **3** ; En cours : **nous avons rejoint l'auteur

**Rating :** M

**Couple :** HPDM

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction.

**Résumer :** Draco est un veela, et devinez qui est son compagnon ?

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire son histoire

**&**

**NOUS VOUS SOUIHAITONS DE PASSER D'EXCELLENTE FÊTES !!!!!!**

**&**

Voici enfin la suite tant attendu, m'enfin pour nous faire pardonner, la suite arrive tout de suite

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 2 : La plus magnifique des choses est arrivée aujourd'hui.**

**Lundi 2 septembre**

Albus Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau. Tout en suçant un bonbon au citron, il attendait avec une avide anticipation les évènements de la journée. Le jeune Draco Malfoy avait eu son Réveil, et d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, il avait finalement trouvé son âme-sœur. Considérant les évènements ayant eu lieu à King's Cross, le lien promettait d'être fort.

Le jeune Veela n'ayant pas trouvé sa moitié le soir précédent, il supposait que ce dernier ne se trouvait pas à Serpentard, et cela était une très bonne nouvelle. Elle serait encore plus grande pour lui si, avec un peu de chance, ce dernier était à Gryffondor. Les Gryffondors lui étaient loyal, et Albus comptait bien utiliser cette influence pour aplanir le terrain entre Draco et son promis. Le promis en question serait tellement content d'apprendre que les Malfoy seront désormais du côté de la lumière, et pour le prouver, les deux blonds seront heureux d'espionner pour lui.

À ce moment, Albus fronça des sourcils, comme si la réalité envahissait ses fantasmes. Les Malfoy ne seraient pas exactement_ heureux_ d'espionner leur précédent maître pour lui. Pas que Tom ait à jamais la loyauté de Lucius, là n'était pas la question. La question était de savoir s'ils voulaient le voir heureux, car s'il était heureux, le compagnon de Draco le serait aussi et comme le lien n'était pas encore créé, Draco ferait tout en son pouvoir pour rendre son élu heureux.

Mais encore là, ce scénario ne deviendrait vrai que si le compagnon de Draco était effectivement un Gryffondor. Dumbledore avait une certaine influence sur les Poufsouffles, mais jamais aussi proche du pouvoir qu'il exercerait auprès des Lions. Et il manquait singulièrement d'impact sur les Serdaigles. Trop d'entre eux viennent de vieilles familles qui suivent encore les anciennes traditions. Sans oublier qu'une grande partie d'entre eux suivent secrètement Voldemort, et ils ne toléreraient pas une quelconque tentative d'influence sur Malfoy ou son âme-sœur.

« Ah, Fumseck, j'espère sincèrement que notre jeune Veela trouvera son âme-sœur parmi les Gryffondors. » Soupira mollement Albus, tout en pensant avec un plaisir immense à combien sa vie serait plus simple si Harry était l'âme-sœur de Draco.

Oh bien sur Harry protesterait au début. Après tout, leur histoire n'était pas la plus positive. Mais Albus était optimiste sur le fait qu'il pourrait ramener l'adolescent à la raison. Harry aurait la famille dont il avait toujours rêvé, et Albus aurait enfin un espion qui serait capable de lui apporter les informations dont il avait besoin.

Severus, l'imbécile, avait complètement échoué dans le maintient de bonnes relations avec les mangemorts après la guerre, et cela à cause du fait qu'il s'était fait trop lourdement soupçonné tant par ses partisans que par Tom lui-même. Tout ça pour dire que Severus était incapable de dégoter les bons renseignements qui pourraient apprendre à Dumbledore simplement ce que comptait faire le seigneur des ténèbres. Comment est-ce que Severus pensait qu'il puisse gagner la guerre s'il ne savait pas ce que pensait l'ennemi?

Albus soupira et hocha tristement la tête en caressant lentement sa barbe. Severus s'était révélé une grande déception. Le garçon était tout le contraire que ce qu'il avait promis d'être quand il était arrivé à Poudlard. Il était trop sombre, évidement, étant le fils d'Eileen Prince, mais Albus avait pourtant gardé un oeil sur le garçon, l'encourageant imperceptiblement dans son cursus de maîtrise de Potions.

Dès qu'il avait été réparti à Serpentard, (comment aurait-il pu être réparti ailleurs avec son sang?) Dumbledore n'avait jamais pris la peine de l'abriter ou de le protéger face à la colère des Maraudeurs. Quand le garçon avait finalement retrouvé la raison et était venu vers Dumbledore, demandant protection, Albus avait été trop heureux de l'accueillir. Après qu'il lui ait extorqué un Serment Inviolable, évidemment.

Oui, Albus avait apprécié avoir Severus à sa disposition, certain que le jeune maitre des potions ne pouvait lui refuser aucune demande. Mais avoir les Malfoy en son pouvoir...

Albus rassembla rapidement ses pensées. Lucius Malfoy n'accepterait jamais de le servir de la même façon que Severus, l'homme était trop fier pour cela. Mais si le copain de Draco était à Gryffondor, Lucius perdrait beaucoup de pouvoir qu'il détenait, faisant basculer la balance en sa propre faveur. C'était un fait bien connu que Lucius ferait n'importe quoi pour son fils et Draco ferait n'importe quoi pour son âme-sœur, ce qui signifie que les deux Malfoy feraient à présent tout ce qui en leurs pouvoirs pour garder Albus fier d'eux.

« Oui, tout serait tellement plus facile si le futur élu du jeune Draco était un Gryffondor. Et les problèmes seraient plus faciles à résoudre encore si c'était Harry. Harry est un bon garçon et il comprend la nécessité des sacrifices. Je suis certain qu'il écoutera mes voeux et qu'il s'assurera que les Malfoy viendront nous rejoindre très rapidement. Oui, oui, cela devrait pouvoir se faire facilement »

« Ce serait vraiment nul de perdre la garde d'Harry, mais on ne peut rien y faire. D'autant plus qu'en considérant le temps et l'effort que j'ai investi dans Harry durant les cinq dernières années, Harry devrait être fermement de mon côté, cherchant mon approbation avant celle de Lucius Malfoy »

Fumseck trilla quelques notes, donnant à Dumbledore un rapide coup d'œil d'avertissement, coup d'œil que le vieux sorcier ignora promptement, préférant voir les choses de son point de vue, et par ce fait oubliant commodément l'atmosphère tendue qui s'était installée entre lui et Harry ces derniers jours. Harry devait juste se calmer et réfléchir bien logiquement aux choses. Dès qu'il repenserait rationnellement, le garçon se rendrait compte qu'Albus avait agit de la meilleur façon possible pour ce qu'il savait être le plus grand bien de tous. Et que malheureusement, pendant ce temps, des sacrifices avaient du être faits. Harry était maintenant assez grand pour s'en rendre compte. De plus il devrait être assez occupé avec Malfoy pour les quelques mois à venir, laissant ainsi à Albus, le temps de travailler sur l'attitude du garçon.

_En supposant qu'Harry soit le compagnon de Draco, bien sûr,_ se rappela Albus, fronçant légèrement les sourcils car il réalisa que les Malfoys ne l'avaient toujours pas informé de l'identité de la personne que Draco voulait courtiser. Ce n'était pas de bon augure pour les Malfoy. Albus devrait leur apprendre à ne pas perdre de temps quand ils doivent l'informer des faits importants.

Juste au moment où Dumbledore songeait à l'idée d'envoyer à un elfe de maison avec une note, la gargouille lui annonça l'arrivée des hommes dont il attendait impatiemment la visite. Tout en se redressant, Albus attrapa un parchemin et fit semblant d'être occupé. Il ne manquerait plus que ses pions pensent qu'ils étaient attendus, non mais !

Tout en prenant garde à ne pas lever les yeux du papier, Albus attendit jusqu'à ce que ses larbins l'avertissent que quelqu'un était debout à l'extérieur de la porte avant de les faire appeler, « Entrez mes chers garçons. »

De l'autre côté de la porte, les deux blonds grinçaient des dents tout en tentant de garder leur calme. Ils n'étaient pas et ne seraient jamais, les garçons de Dumbledore.

« Ah, Lucius, Draco, entrez et prenez une place. L'un d'entre vous désire- t'il du thé ? Ou un bonbon au citron peut-être ? » Demanda Albus les yeux scintillant joyeusement d'anticipation. _Finalement_, l'attente était terminé, il saurait qui le Veela en Draco avait choisit comme compagnon.

« Dois-je comprendre que la raison de votre visite est que notre Draco a découvert son âme-soeur ? » Demanda Albus, en jouant son personnage de grand-père autant qu'il pu. Les créatures magiques pouvaient être très difficile à amadouer, car il est tellement plus hardu de les manipuler que les humains. Quelque chose dans leur magie tendait à s'opposer aux manipulations magiques qu'Albus avait l'habitude d'utiliser avec les humains pour leur faire faire les choses qu'il voulait. C'était vraiment ennuyeux que d'argumenter pour leur faire entendre raison. L'utilisation de simples manipulations d'esprit pouvait faire économiser tant de temps et d'effort.

« Oui, en effet » Répondit majestueusement Lucius, tout en sachant parfaitement bien ce que le vieil intrigant pensait et détestant cela énormément. Il pouvait également sentir la magie que le Directeur émettait et grinça des dents tout en luttant contre ses intrusions magiques avant d'être influencer. Oh, comme il regrettait de ne pouvoir faire sauter la vieille foulque en morceaux et dénicher Potter tout seul. Malheureusement, en tant que Directeur scolaire de Draco et de son âme-sœur, Dumbledore devait être présent, il avait dû l'informer du lien pour que le protocole nécessaire puisse être entamé. Il n'y avait rien que Lucius pouvait faire en ce moment, mis à part grincer des dents et jouer le jeu.

Du moins, pour le moment. Avec un peu de chance, Potter serait disposé à se détacher de Dumbledore dès qu'il aurait pris connaissance de comment et depuis combien d'années le vieux sorcier le manipulait et contrôlait sa vie.

« Excellent ! Et puis-je demander qui est le jeune fortuné ? » Demanda innocemment Albus, tout en gobant un bonbon au citron, tentant par ce fait de calmer ses gestes afin de ne pas dévoiler aux blonds toute l'impatience avec laquelle il attendait leur réponse.

**« Harry Potter » Indiqua Draco, en imitant à la perfection le ton royal que Lucius venait d'utiliser.**

**Albus fut forcé de fermer les yeux pour empêcher les Malfoys de voir le ****_triomphe_**** total qui le parcouru à ces mots. ****_Oui! Je ne peux pas croire à ma chance. Cela se passe exactement comme il faut pour que je puisse rendre les Malfoys redevables. Et c'est un bonus qu'en plus cela gardera Harry occupé pendant quelque temps par la même occasion. _**_Le garçon sera occupé en s'installant avec le jeune Draco et dès qu'il sera émotionnellement stable, je pourrai commencer à l'entraîner, et lui enseigner ce dont il aura besoin pour en finir avec Tom, _pensa Albus avec animation.

_Je savais que j'avais pris la bonne décision, il y a des années de cela, quand j'ai placé Harry chez les Dursleys. Ils ont rendu le garçon humble et facile à mener. Chose qui sera très utile maintenant pour que je puisse guider Harry à avoir ce dont il a besoin pour pouvoir réaliser son destin. Ca ne le tuera pas que d'utiliser Harry pour garder les Malfoys sur la bonne voie. Oui, ce sont de merveilleuses nouvelles. Je savais que le destin me favoriserait toujours,_ se dit Albus d'un air suffisant, se sentant certain de sa victoire.

En ouvrant ses yeux, Dumbledore envoya un sourire bienveillant aux deux blonds, en cachant de justesse ses sentiments de joie et de triomphe. Finalement, il aurait le fier aristocrate là où il le voulait. _Finalement_, il serait capable de tirer profit des ressources que Lucius Malfoy possédait.

En se redressant, Albus haussa son sourire et lui dit: « Ce sont de merveilleuses nouvelles. Félicitations, Draco, vous avez donc trouvé votre partenaire. Vous devez être si heureux. Je suis certain que vous et Harry ferez un couple _merveilleux_. Permettez-moi d'appeler Minerva, et de la charger d'amener immédiatement Harry ici. Plus tôt vous commencerez à créer le lien mieux cela sera.

« Vous serez dispensé de classe, bien sûr, et je crois que la suite que votre père a demandée est prête et n'attend plus que vous »dit Albus, tout en griffonnant rapidement une courte note. Il chargea un elfe de maison de remettre le message à McGonagall avant de s'asseoir et d'attendre que chacun arrive. Après coup, il envoya chercher Severus, sachant que le maître des Potions devait être informé. Il fallait espérer qu'aucun professeur n'ait quitté le Grand Hall pour le moment.

En attendant que les autres arrivent, Albus goba un autre bonbon au citron, tout en s'acharnant à vouloir discuter de la guerre avec Lucius, sachant pertinemment que se serait vain, et que l'aristocrate serait trop concentré sur son fils et son bonheur pour être en mesure de se concentrer sur autre chose. D'ailleurs, le blond aurait probablement besoin de temps pour arriver à saisir qu'il était maintenant l'homme de Dumbledore, un détail qui avait fait glousser Albus de joie au sein de son propre esprit.

_Alors ...__Harry Potter ?__Qui aurait cru qu'Harry soit le complément parfait pour Draco Malfoy ?__Ils sont tellement aux antipodes l'un de l'autre, et pas seulement en apparence.__Draco est aussi sombre que vous pouvez l'être, tandis qu'Harry est l'incarnation de la Lumière.__ Heureusement__ que la lumière soit toujours triomphante, ou je serais inquiet que les Malfoy ne corrompent le doux garçon._

_Mais non, Harry est bien trop malin pour se laisser influencer par les Malfoy.__D'ailleurs, Harry ne sera jamais au côté de Tom, il serait donc vain pour Lucius d'essayer cette approche.__Non, ils sont tous exactement là où j'ai besoin d'eux; fermement sous mon contrôle.__  
_  
_Ah, mais c'est tellement mieux que le plan initial.__Molly sera déçue, bien sûr.__Je sais qu'elle avait à cœur de marier Ginny à Harry, mais elle comprendra.__ Certains __sacrifices devront être faits, et peu importe la loyauté des Weasley, ils n'ont tout simplement pas les contacts ou les ressources que Lucius a à l'extrémité de ses doigts.__  
_  
Albus fronça légèrement les sourcils en pensant à la matriarche Weasley, il y avait eu quelques dissensions à la fin dans l'ordre, et Molly avait été l'une des plus excitées. Avec un haussement mental il poussa la question de côté. Il aurait une discussion calme avec Molly plus tard, lui rappelant qu'ils étaient tous du même côté dans la guerre et qu'ils avaient besoin d'Harry pour faire face à Voldemort. Mais cela pouvait attendre. Il y avait plusieurs questions importantes qui devaient être traitées en premier.

_Cela me rappelle, j'ai besoin de parler à Ron et Hermione. Ils auront besoin de rester proche d'Harry, lui rappelant leur amitié et à quel camp il appartient. Il est dommage qu'Harry soit déplacé hors de la tour de Gryffondor, mais j'aurais une révolte dans les mains si je laissais entendre que le jeune Malfoy irait y rejoindre les autres sixièmes années_, pensa Albus, le coin des lèvres pris de secousses à l'amusante idée de la réaction de Ron à une telle nouvelle.

_C'était une vraie chance qu'Harry se soit fait d'aussi bons amis durant sa première année. J'ai eu quelques doutes à propos d'Hermione, mais tout s'est déroulé pour le mieux. La jeune fille était merveilleuse lorsque venait le temps de mater ses deux chevaux sauvages, et son intelligence supérieure m'a bien servi au cours des cinq dernières années. Miss Granger sera un merveilleux ajout à l'ordre une fois qu'elle sera majeure. Et ça ne fera pas mal qu'elle ait beaucoup d'expérience de combat contre Tom et ses sbires, chose que ne peuvent pas dire certains autres membres de l'Ordre. ___

_Qui aurait cru qu'impliquer autant Harry et ses amis paierait autant? Harry a vu la méchanceté de Tom de ses propres yeux, et rien sur cette Terre ne pourrait le pousser à se joindre à ce fou. Une autre très bonne chose est qu'Harry soit ainsi en haut de la liste d'adversaires de Tom, veillant de ce fait à ce que Voldemort concentre la plupart de son attention et de ses ressources sur Harry, laissant le reste, moins protégé, des personnes d'importance tranquilles. On ne peut pas se permettre de voir Tom démarrer son éradication des «traîtres de sang» à nouveau. Nous avons perdu trop de gens bien comme cela. __  
_  
_C'est quelque chose d'autre que Lucius peut m'aider à faire. Il peut utiliser son statut de bras droit de Tom et influencer subtilement le Seigneur des Ténèbres à se concentrer sur Harry tout spécifiquement, et le reste de la Grande-Bretagne passerait en seconde position. Cela rendra les relations entre moi et le jeune Draco un peu tendues, je suppose, mais je suis persuadé que, avec Lucius et Severus, je ramènerai le garçon à la raison._

Harry sera de mon côté, bien sûr, ce qui rend presque impossible pour Draco de refuser ma demande. Un autre point important est que Draco sera bien occupé avec la sécurité d'Harry, me laissant libre d'utiliser le jeune sorcier de la meilleure façon. Une fois que Lucius réalisera ce qui doit être fait, il fera tout pour me prier de lui permettre d'aider. Il sera frénétique pour garder Harry à l'abri de Tom, le rendant d'autant plus disposés à faire mes moindres désirs. Oui, en faisant d'Harry l'âme-sœur de Draco, les dieux eux-mêmes m'ont donné les outils nécessaires pour assurer que la lumière triomphera des ténèbres une fois de plus, pensa Albus avec une conviction quasi zélée.

Assis en face du directeur, les deux Malfoy étaient à des kilomètres des plans que Dumbledore tissait pour eux. Draco vrombissait d'impatience d'être à proximité de son nouveau compagnon, et Lucius complotait arguments et stratégies permettant d'assurer que Potter donnerait une chance à son fils, et ne le refuserait pas de bout en blanc.

Le silence demeura dans toute la pièce jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte, annonçant l'arrivée des trois personnes tant attendues.

« Entrez » Albus appela joyeusement, aveuglant les nouveaux venus avec l'éclat de ses yeux pétillants. « Severus, Minerva, Harry, je suis si content que vous ayez pu venir. S'il vous plaît, prenez un siège » Ajouta Albus, invoquant trois fauteuils rouge vif avec des Griffons dorés caracolant autour du tissu. « Bonbon au citron ?? »

« Non merci. Mettez-nous plutôt au courant de la raison pour laquelle vous nous avez fait venir » dit aigrement Severus, refusant de s'asseoir sur la monstruosité que Dumbledore avait créé. « Bien que considérant les personnes réunies ici, il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre de quoi nous allons devoir discuter. Puis-je considérer le fait que Draco ait trouvé son … «

Albus leva la main, et arrêta ainsi de justesse les révélations de Snape. « S'il vous plaît, Severus, puis-je ? »

Le maître de potions se tut à contrecœur, rigidement appuyé contre un mur, un regard persistant sur son visage.

« Harry, mon garçon, la chose la plus merveilleuse est arrivée aujourd'hui » dit Albus avec un sourire lumineux.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry Potter n'avait pas eu une bonne journée. Il était fatigué et de mauvaise humeur de son insomnie la nuit précédente. Les quelques heures de repos, qu'il avait réussi à avoir avaient été troublées par des cauchemars horribles jusqu'à ce qu'il ait tout simplement renoncé à dormir et il était resté éveillé, lisant, préférant passer le temps jusqu'au matin.

Naturellement, son humeur s'en ressentait ce matin, et ça n'aidait pas que ses amis soient à ce point sur lui. Et pour aucune raison valable, du moins Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ils étaient ainsi sur lui.

Considérant l'été qu'il avait eu, on aurait pu penser qu'ils lui auraient donné un peu de mou, mais oh, non, il était le Survivant, qui se souciait s'il était heureux ou non, tant qu'il était là pour faire son ''devoir'', pas vrai ?

Grognant avec mépris, Harry regarda le Grand Hall, faisant de son mieux pour se distraire de son humeur sombre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son sang-froid pour le moment et la façon dont Hermione l'avait rabâchée, quand elle n'avait même pas grondé, Ron pour ses habitudes alimentaires - honnêtement, le garçon était âgé de seize ans et on pourrait penser qu'il avait appris à mâcher la bouche fermée depuis le temps – cela avait pris toute la volonté d'Harry de ne pas tout simplement sauter sur la jeune fille et lui dire ce qu'il pensait de son attitude autoritaire.

Merlin et sa barbe, mais quand Hermione s'était-elle transformée en une lancinante, grondante, sans parler de réprobatrice figure maternelle ? Personnellement Harry pensait qu'Hermione avait passée trop de temps autour de Mrs Weasley. La jeune fille aux cheveux touffus commençait à canaliser la matriarche Weasley un peu trop bien, et elle avait développé également le manque de tolérance de Molly, malheureusement. Et Hermione avait été tellement gentille à certain moment, prête à faire presque n'importe quoi pour enlever les obstacles devant elle. Allant même jusqu'à brasser du Polynectar dans une salle abandonnée. Après qu'elle ait volé les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin.

Malheureusement, c'est ce que Hermione semblait avoir perdu au fil des années, poussé de côté pour une autre personnalité. Celle qui était beaucoup moins agréable pour les gens de son entourage. Resserrant son emprise sur sa tasse de thé, Harry se força à ne pas réagir quand Hermione se détourna de Ron et recommença à nouveau à fondre sur lui. Merlin, mais la façon dont elle traitait Ron et lui, on dirait qu'ils étaient un couple d'enfants de trois ans coupables d'inconduite. Jetant un coup d'œil à la sorcière, Harry se trouva désolé d'avance pour les enfants qu'Hermione pourrait avoir. L'adolescent avait le sentiment qu'Hermione ne ferait pas une bonne mère.

Hermione pouvait être aussi intelligente qu'un livre, mais elle manquait encore de maîtrise sur certaines choses telles que la compassion et l'empathie. Bien trop occupée à s'assurer que les règles soient suivies et pas assez d'intérêt de découvrir pourquoi les gens se comportaient comme ils le faisaient. Cela semblait être au-delà de la capacité d'Hermione de se rendre compte que les gens agissaient comme ils le faisaient pour une raison, et pas seulement pour lui rendre la vie plus difficile.

Supprimant un ricanement, Harry tourna son attention ailleurs, avec le sentiment que sa bonne volonté commençait à glisser. Ne se sentant pas capable de faire face aux conséquences s'il perdait le contrôle dans la Grande Salle, Harry regarda autour de la salle, presque désespérément à la recherche d'une distraction.

À sa grande surprise, la distraction se présenta sous la forme de Draco Malfoy. Harry regardait avec amusement et une certaine curiosité, comment le fléau de son existence, sa bête noire à Poudlard, Malfoy n'ayant pas encore atteint le niveau de Lord Voldemort, se promenait en faisant des aller et venue entre les tables dans la Grande Salle.

Intrigué, Harry suivit silencieusement le progrès du blond quand il s'écarta de la table des Poufsouffles et se dirigea vers celle des Serdaigles. Était-ce du soulagement que son visage affichait ? Perplexe, Harry pencha la tête sur le côté tout en continuant de regarder l'autre garçon, tentant de comprendre ce que Malfoy faisait.

Cela ne pouvait pas être une blague, bien qu'Harry ne mette pas en doute le fait que cela fut la spécialité des Serpentard par le passé. Mais il était assez improbable que Malfoy jette un sort ou une malédiction sur quelqu'un aussi ouvertement dans la grande-salle. N'importe qui pouvait le voir, et si quelque chose arrivait, tous les soupçons se tourneraient immédiatement vers le blond.

Certes, Draco se comportait comme un croisement entre un Poufsouffle et un Gryffondor à certains moments, surtout quand il piquait une colère. Honnêtement, il y avait des jours où Harry se demandait comment la fouine avait réussi à être répartie à Serpentard, surtout dans les moments où Malfoy ne semblait pas avoir même une once de subtilité ou de ruse. Mais agir ouvertement?

En tournant la tête, Harry avait été à deux doigts de demander à ses amis ce qu'ils pensaient du comportement étrange de Malfoy quand il réalisa tout à coup quelque chose. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait remarqué. Hermione était toujours occupé à le gronder, ayant apparemment oublié son déjeuner dans sa détermination de faire valoir son point de vue sur tout ce qui était gênant pour elle ce matin. Et Ron était occupé à se bourrer la face.

D'accord, ce n'était pas inhabituel, mais généralement Ron gardait un oeil assez resserré sur les Serpentards, déterminé à ne pas être pris par surprise face à n'importe quelle méchanceté qu'ils complotaient peut-être. Ne pouvoir compter sur aucun de ses amis qui aurait pu avoir remarqué la façon dont Malfoy se promenait autour de la salle, cela était le plus bizarre, surtout depuis que le blond semblait se diriger droit sur eux.

Harry avait envisagé de leur demander pourquoi ils ne s'y intéressaient pas, mais alors il changea brusquement d'avis. Il n'avait pas envie de sociabiliser avec l'un de ses amis, alors pourquoi diable aurait-il lancé la conversation avec eux ?

Haussant les épaules, Harry tourna son attention vers le blond. Il prit une gorgée de son thé à présent tiède, fit une grimace et posa la tasse, ramassa un morceau de pain grillé à la place, prit une bouchée alors qu'il regardait passer Draco le long de la table des Serdaigles.

Attend ... avait-t-il juste ...? Harry cligna des yeux de confusion, résistant à l'envie de les frotter. Avait-t-il vraiment vu Draco Malfoy _renifler_ discrètement l'air ? Par l'enfer qu'était exactement en train de faire le blond? Il semblait presque chercher quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Harry était si fasciné par le fait de regarder Malfoy qu'il oublia qu'il était de mauvaise humeur, trop intrigué par ce nouveau mystère. Puis Malfoy se tourna vers la table des Gryffondor. Et plus spécifiquement vers lui-même, Harry s'apprêtait à entendre les commentaires désobligeants qui semblaient toujours fustiger dans l'air chaque fois que les deux protagonistes étaient l'un près de l'autre. C'était presque comme si une loi de la nature était au travail, la façon dont Malfoy semblait incapable de permettre à Harry de s'occuper de ses propres affaires.

Mais quand les yeux de glace rencontrèrent les siens, Harry sentit sa poitrine gelée, rendant la respiration presque impossible pour lui, une sensation étrange, courut à travers lui, lui donnant brusquement chaud et la chair de poule en même temps. En plus de cela, Harry senti _quelque chose_ grandir à l'intérieur comme il voyait le désir et la nostalgie dans les yeux étonnamment chauds et argentés, et Harry se prit à souhaiter pouvoir soulager la douleur qu'il y vit.

Cette _pensée_ l'arrêta. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il se souciait de Draco Malfoy de toute façon ? Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire de savoir si l'autre garçon avait mal ou pas ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui que Diable ? C'était peut-être une farce stupide, après tout? Malfoy avait jeté un sort sur lui sans qu'il s'en aperçoive ? Mais comment? Harry l'avait observé tout le temps où il s'était promené, par Merlin!

Harry ouvrit la bouche de colère, il était sur le point d'exiger une explication de la fouine, mais quelque chose le retint. Cela pourrait être le désespoir qu'il pouvait voir profondément dans les yeux de Malfoy, ou peut-être que c'était quelque sixième sens. Harry ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait laissé filer l'affaire, mais de toute façon, il savait seulement que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le temps, d'exiger quoique ce soit.

Décidant d'y aller avec son instinct, car il l'avait rarement laissé tomber, Harry haussa les épaules, ferma sa bouche, et se détourna de Malfoy, ramassant sa tasse de thé dans une tentative de se distraire de l'autre garçon. Sans compter que c'était un moyen facile de rejeter clairement Malfoy, Harry espérait seulement que la fouine capterait le message et quitterait les lieux sans causer de problèmes.

« Harry ! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?! Nous avons vraiment besoin de nous atteler à la tâche et commencer à étudier très tôt cette année. On ne peut pas se permettre de se relâcher comme ça. Et il n'y aura absolument aucune aventure cette fois, tu m'entends ? Il est vital que nous mettions toutes nos énergies et nos efforts dans nos travaux scolaires. Les ASPICS sont seulement dans deux ans, et il y a beaucoup de matières à apprendre d'ici là. Sans compter que nous avons besoin de commencer à réviser toutes les choses que nous avons appris au cours des cinq dernières années » dit Hermione avec autorité avant de se perdre dans un murmure confus remplis de sorts, runes, et potions qui ne pouvait avoir de sens que pour Hermione.

Réprimant un soupir, Harry ne pu pas retenir un éclair d'ennuis d'apparaître sur son visage. Il _connaissait _très bien l'importance qu'avaient les ASPICS, merci beaucoup ! Et il savait bien le peu de temps qui restait. Hermione n'avait après tout pas cessé de rabâcher à propos des ASPICS depuis leur troisième année. Est-ce qu'elle pensait honnêtement qu'il avait pu les oublier ? Mais par l'enfer, ils n'avaient même pas encore obtenu leur emploi du temps !

En se demandant s'il pourrait s'en tirer face à la menace qu'était son amie, Harry se rendit compte que s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander combien de temps Hermione garderait ce titre, à cause de ce qu'il pensait d'elle et de sa lassante autorité. Est-ce que la satisfaction de lui dire sa façon de penser valait les réprimandes qu'il recevrait auprès de Ron et Hermione ?

Déchiré de ne savoir quoi faire, Harry regarda distraitement Malfoy qui se retournait et quittait la Grande Salle, souhaitant pouvoir faire de même. Au lieu de cela, il poussa un profond soupir et murmura: « Oui, Hermione, je sais » ayant appris par expérience qu'il était inutile d'ignorer Hermione quand elle était dans ce genre de stress car cela ne ferait que prolonger le sermon, en lui donnant plus de choses à lui reprocher.

Hermione lui jeta un regard soupçonneux, manifestement pas impressionnée par la réponse d'Harry. Heureusement, avant qu'elle ne puisse commencer une conférence sur lui et son manque d'enthousiasme, McGonagall choisi ce moment pour commencer la distribution de leurs horaires. Harry cru qu'il pourrait embrasser sa directrice de maison pour son intervention et ainsi enrailler Hermione et ses obsessions avec leurs ASPICS, et de réorienter son attention vers les cours qu'ils auraient ce jour-là.

Parcourant son propre horaire, sentant une légère déception à propos du fait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à être accepté dans la classe de potions de Snape, Harry fut tiré de ses pensées quand un elfe de maison apparu à côté de McGonagall avec un pop craquant, et de lui remettre une note avant de disparaitre encore pour apparaître à côté d'un Rogue renfrogné.

Hermione renifla à côté de lui, de toute évidence pas impressionnée par l'utilisation flagrante de la 'pauvre créature'. Harry lui réfléchissait sur le fait que, pendant ses six années à Poudlard, il n'avait encore jamais vu un elfe de maison jouer aux facteurs. Quelque chose d'important devait être entrain de se passer, et Harry avait l'étrange impression qu'il allait être la cible de quelque chose de désagréable. _À nouveau_.

Le mauvais sentiment d'Harry décupla quand McGonagall, après la lecture de la note, se retourna pour regarder droit vers lui. Se déplaçant vivement, l'enseignante de métamorphose le convoqua par un vague mouvement de poignet, en déclarant: "M. Potter, le directeur souhaite parler avec vous", d'un ton très sec. Tous les Gryffondor savaient qu'il fallait y obéir immédiatement, ou en subir les conséquences.

_Hah !__Je le savais !__Le semestre n'a même pas encore commencé, et déjà le vieux sénile veut me voir.__ Parfait, absolument parfait_ ! Pensait Harry tristement, se levant avec réticence.

« Un peu plus d'empressement serait appréciée, M. Potter. Le directeur est un homme occupé, sans oublier que les classes commencent bientôt, et on y a besoin de moi d'ailleurs » dit McGonagall avec un froncement de sourcils désapprobateur.

Un froncement de sourcils qu'Hermione s'était empressée d'imiter. « Vraiment, Harry, l'année scolaire a à peine commencé et tu es déjà en difficulté avec le professeur Dumbledore ? Qu'est-ce que tu as _encore fait_ ? » Lui siffla Hermione alors qu'il se penchait pour récupérer son sac.

Harry se renfrogna malicieusement et ne pris pas la peine de répondre à son accusation injuste. Il balançât son sac sur son épaule, et suivit silencieusement son professeur comme elle marchait dans les couloirs de l'école, se demandant secrètement la même chose qu'Hermione. Pourquoi avait-il été appelé au bureau du directeur ?

_Si c'est une sorte de complot de Dumbledore pour faire la paix avec moi, c'est une perte de temps totale.__Il n'a rien fait pour gagner mon pardon, et s'il pense que des excuses minables seront suffisantes cette fois, alors il s'est cruellement trompé !___

Et si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec Malfoy et son comportement bizarre ?Se demanda soudainement Harry, en se rappelant les sensations bizarres qu'il avait ressenti en regardant dans les yeux du blond._Mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec moi ?__Et qu'est-ce que Dumbledore fait dans cette affaire ?__  
_  
Harry fut brusquement tiré de sa rêverie lorsque Snape apparu, la démarche rapide et fonçant vers la gargouille de l'autre coté du couloir. C'est alors seulement qu'Harry se rappela que l'elfe de maison avait également apporté un message pour le connard sournois.

_ Alors, cela a quelque chose à voir avec Malfoy.__Sinon, pourquoi Snape serait-il ici ?__Ou ...__Non !__Il ne va pas annoncer la reprise des cours d'Occlumancie encore, non ?_ Pensa Harry avec horreur, tout en combattant son désir de faire volte face et de courir le plus loin possible aussi rapidement que possible. Seul le fait de connaître la jouissance qu'il procurerait à Snape de partir à sa recherche fit rester Harry là où il était.

_Je suppose que cela confirme que je suis né sous une mauvaise étoile_, pensa sombrement Harry, en s'engageant à la suite des professeurs dans l'escalier tournant. _Puisses-tu vivre__ dans une époque intéressante. __Ces chinois savaient de quoi ils parlaient.__Par les fondateurs, je veux sortir !__Y a-t-il une quelconque chance pour que je puisse échanger ma vie pour celle de quelqu'un d'autre ?__Mais avec ma chance, je finirais comme Voldemort ou quelque pauvre bougre qui vit sous une étoile doublement mauvaise.__Tout ce que je veux, c'est un peu de paix et de calme.__Est-ce vraiment beaucoup demander ?__  
_  
_Pourquoi moi ?!_ Gémit Harry dans sa tête comme il se préparait à toutes les calamités que Dumbledore allait jeter sur lui. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait d'autres choix que d'endurer le dernier plan du directeur. L'enfer, il n'avait jamais eu d'autre choix que de se taire et d'endurer. Mais par Merlin, Harry était si malade et fatigué de tout ça, si fatigué de ne jamais avoir toute la liberté de prendre ses propres décisions; d'être toujours régi par d'autres.

Faisant de son mieux pour faire de son visage un masque, Harry regarda comment McGonagall frappa vivement sur la porte avant d'entrer dans le bureau. Grâce à ses paupières tombantes, Harry jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans le bureau, ignorant les deux blonds assis là, préférant garder ses yeux sur le directeur à la place. A en juger par la manière dont le visage de Dumbledore s'était allumé quand il l'avait repéré, Harry sût que quoi qu'il se passe, cela le concernerait.

Ravalant son envie de soupirer, Harry s'abstint à peine de rouler les yeux, comme Dumbledore les accueillait avec beaucoup trop d'acclamations. « Severus, Minerva, Harry, je suis si content que vous ayez pu venir. »

Harry jeta un regard vers le plafond, se livrant à un roulement d'œil dans une tentative d'atténuer une partie de son agacement. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu un choix en la matière, maintenant qu'il était là ! Regardant vers le bas à nouveau, Harry vit juste à temps le directeur invoquer trois sièges vraiment hideux, et Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder les chaises noires que les Malfoy utilisaient. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne pouvait-il pas passer au-dessus de ses tentatives d'apparaître comme excentrique ?

« Bonbon au citron ? » Demanda Dumbledore alors qu'Harry prenait un siège, secouant la tête pour dire non, se demandant quand est-ce que cette maudite réunion allait finir.

« Non merci. Mettez-nous plutôt au courant de la raison pour laquelle vous nous avez fait venir » dit aigrement Severus, refusant de s'asseoir sur la monstruosité que son employeur avait créé.

Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Rogue, Harry aurait éprouvé de la gratitude. _Vous pouvez toujours compter sur le connard sournois pour nous donner des réunions courtes et douces_, pensa Harry avec plaisir, appréciant Rogue et son attitude de salaud pour la première fois dans sa vie.

Snape, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que furent les pensées qui traversaient le fléau de sa vie, continua à regarder Dumbledore, il rajouta, « Bien que considérant les personnes réunies ici, il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre de quoi nous allons devoir discuter. Puis-je considérer le fait que Draco ait trouvé son... »

Harry trouva étrange que Dumbledore stoppe les paroles de son professeur, plutôt que de lui permettre de finir de parler. Qu'est-ce que Snape savait et que Dumbledore ne voulait pas lui révéler ? Harry fut sorti de sa rêverie quand Dumbledore attira son attention et dit avec un sourire terriblement brillant, « Harry, mon garçon, La plus magnifique des choses est arrivée aujourd'hui. »

**À suivre**


	3. Des révélations surprenantes

**Titre Anglais: **Not your usual mate veela rewritten

**Titre Français : **Un veela pas comme les autres

**Auteur :** Janara

**Bêta Traductrice : **Xenane

**Bêta Correctrice: **lujale3

**Chapitre traduit par : **Chibibozu

**État de la fic en anglais : **En cours de réécriture (**3 chap**)

**État de la fic en français : **3; **Traduit : **3** ; En cours : **

**Rating :** M

**Couple :** HPDM

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction.

**Résumer :** Draco est un veela, et devinez qui est son compagnon ?

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire son histoire

**&**

**NOUS VOUS SOUHAITONS À TOUTES ET À TOUS UN TRES JOYEUX NOËL**

**&**

**&**

Très bonne lecture !!!!

Voici le dernier chap paru de la fiction réécrite par l'auteur, la suite arrivera dés que l'auteur l'aura réécrire

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 3 Des Révélations Surprenantes**

Lundi 2 Septembre

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque Dumbledore tourna son attention vers lui et annonça d'un sourire terriblement radieux, « Harry, mon garçon, il s'est passé quelque chose de fantastique aujourd'hui. »

Harry ne put que fixer stupidement le Directeur, se demandant de quoi babillait le vieil homme et qu'est-ce que cela avait à faire avec lui. Il attendit avec impatience que le vieillard lâche le morceau, cependant il devînt vite clair que Dumbledore n'allait pas continuer avant d'obtenir une certaine réaction de Harry. Mais qu'était-il censé répondre à cela ?!

« Félicitations » dit finalement Harry, simplement pour avoir quelque chose à dire et briser cet oppressant silence qui commençait à engloutir le bureau et ses occupants.

« Oui, oui, Félicitations en effet » continua gaiement Dumbledore, s'adossant contre son siège, en suçotant son bonbon au citron.

Harry arqua un sourcil. C'est tout ?

« Albus, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre » s'exclama McGonagall impatiemment, en lançant un rapide Tempus. « Les cours vont bientôt commencer, et je frémis rien qu'à la pensée de laisser les septièmes années Gryffondors et Serpentards sans surveillance dans ma salle de classe. Surtout lorsque les Serdaigles ne font rien pour les décourager, bien le contraire. »

Harry réprima un ricanement. Il semblerait que McGonagall n'appréciait pas le mixage des Griffondors et des Serpentards dans sa classe non plus. Et ce n'était un secret pour personne que Snape haïssait furieusement cette combinaison.

Dumbledore semblait un petit peu déçu, mais il se redressa sur sa chaise et plaça ses avant-bras sur le bureau, prenant un ton bien plus professionnel.

« Draco est partiellement un Veela, comme la plupart d'entre vous le savez. A la fin de l'année scolaire, il pouvait sentir son compagnon, mais n'était pas capable de le trouver, ce qui indiquait que son compagnon n'avait pas atteint la majorité. Ce matin, le jeune Draco a finalement pu le trouver » jubila Dumbledore, fixant Harry droit dans les yeux.

S'apercevant de ce que Dumbledore préparait, Harry détourna rapidement le regard, ne laissant pas une chance au vieil homme d'utiliser Legilimens sur lui. Dumbledore avait assez fouiné dans sa tête toutes ces années, merci bien. L'adolescent n'allait pas lui donner carte blanche à présent qu'il savait ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Clignant des yeux, Harry trouva qu'à cause de son rapide mouvement il était à présent directement en train de fixer Malfoy, qui lui renvoya son regard avec cette étrange lueur qui brillait comme un appel. Soudain venant de nulle part, une étrange déferlante d'émotions jaillit de nouveau en Harry, et il se demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait. Distinguant l'espoir cachée au fond des pupilles de l'adolescent blond, Harry, mal à l'aise, eût le vague sentiment de savoir qui était le compagnon de Draco.

Incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard de Malfoy, Harry baissa les yeux vers ses genoux, des pensées à demi-formées et des impressions tournoyaient dans son esprit.

Que devait-il faire à présent ? Il ne ressentait pas d'amour pour le blond, mais il ne voulait pas le voir mort non plus, et c'était ce qui allait se produire s'il refusait le Veela. Voulait-il cela sur la conscience ?

Mais voulait-il réellement passer sa vie entière avec cet idiot de Malfoy ? Avec ces idiots de Malfoy ? Parce que s'il acceptait Draco, alors il devait accepter Lucius également, Harry n'en avait pas le moindre doute. Ils pouvaient être des salauds de la plus haute catégorie, mais la famille pour eux, c'était sérieux.

Merde! Le destin s'amuse à m'achever à coup de savates, ou quoi ? pensa sombrement Harry, essayant de retenir un rire nerveux qui menaçait de lui échapper. Et dire qu'il se plaignait le matin-même de ne pas avoir le choix. Oh, s'il avait su. Ses objections ce matin-là n'étaient rien comparés au bordel où il se trouvait à présent. A ce moment-là, il n'avait que ses amis et Dumbledore sur le dos. A présent il devait également prendre en compte ces idiots de Malfoy. Génial ! C'était tout simplement... génial.

Se demandant s'il pouvait se mettre en boule dans un coin et laisser le temps défiler sans lui quelques années, Harry se massa les tympans. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de se sortir de cette situation. Il devait y en avoir un !

« Albus, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux ! » s'exclama Snape, semblant effaré au-delà des mots.

« Albus...? » demanda McGonagall, son regard vogua du Directeur à Harry, et enfin sur les deux blonds. Différentes émotions passèrent sur son visage avant de se fixer sur de la pitié lorsque son regard atterrit sur Harry et y resta posé.

Draco se crispa lorsqu'il y vit la pitié; le professeur n'avait aucune raison de sentir de la pitié pour Potter. Etre choisi comme compagnon d'un veela était un honneur, pas une raison de sentir de la pitié.

Lucius plaça une main sur le bras de son fils pour le calmer, envoyant son regard noir et désapprobateur vers la vieille femme. Elle ne faisait rien pour arranger la situation.

Harry ne voyait ni entendait le petit théâtre prenant place autour de lui; trop occupé dans son propre esprit pour avoir le temps et l'énergie pour les autres. Qu'était-il censé faire à présent ? Je ne veux pas m'unir à Malfoy ! Merlin, je ne veux m'unir avec personne. C'est bien trop dangereux. Je ne peux m'attacher à quelqu'un tant que Voldemort est en vie, pourquoi personne ne peut comprendre cela ?

Merde, juste être mon ami est une garantie d'être placé sur la liste noire de Voldemort. Imaginez simplement ce que ce salaud ferait à la personne avec qui je serais fiancé. Comment puis-je me sortir de cette galère ?! Si je dis non à Malfoy, donc le Veela en lui le prendra comme un rejet, et il mourra. J'ai vu assez de personne mourir à cause de moi dans cette guerre. Je ne vais pas ajouter une autre mort inutile sur la liste si je peux l'empêcher.

Mais je ne veux pas m'unir à Malfoy ! gémit Harry pour lui-même, se massant les tympans un peu plus fort.

« Oui, mes amis. Harry est en effet le compagnon de Draco » répondit Dumbledore joyeusement, ses yeux scintillant d'autant plus.

En entendant les mots de Dumbledore, la tête d'Harry se releva d'un coup, et il reçut de plein fouet ce scintillement lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers le Directeur.

Fronçant les sourcils, il redirigea vite son regard vers ses genoux, la rancune qu'il sentait envers Dumbledore ne faisait que décupler. Ce sale manipulateur. Ça l'amusait! Pensa Harry avec fureur.

Sentant que sa magie commençait à gigoter, Harry s'efforça à respirer et souffler, essayant de se calmer avant de perdre le contrôle sur sa magie.

Se sentant un peu plus maître de lui-même, Harry se força à réfléchir à la situation de manière logique. Gémir à l'injustice ne servirait à rien. Draco l'avait choisit comme compagnon. Harry ne pouvait rien y faire. Il ne pouvait qu'accepter ou rejeter le Veela, causant sa mort ou s'engageant dans un lien qui durerait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Malheureusement, la connaissance d'Harry sur les Veelas s'arrêtait à cela. Il avait fait quelques recherches en secret durant sa quatrième année, mais à ce moment-là, il avait été plus intéressé au Charme des Veelas et ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le contrer. Il avait aussi été curieux de la raison de sa résistance à l'attraction alors que Ron fondait comme neige au soleil à chaque fois que Fleur était dans les parages. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui allait l'aider pour l'instant.

Donc qu'allait-il faire? Presque sans le vouloir, l'attention d'Harry revînt vers les deux blonds, qui étaient restés étrangement silencieux depuis son arrivée. Que sais-je sur les Malfoys ? Je sais qu'ils sont une famille de sang pure. Selon la rumeur, ils seraient une des plus vieilles familles survivantes existantes. Ils sont généralement toujours répartis à Serpentard, avec un Serdaigle qui apparait coup ci coup ça de temps en temps.

Le mauvais coté des choses c'est qu'ils soutiennent Voldemort, le bon coté c'est qu'ils placent la famille avant tout. De plus, si je suis le compagnon de Draco, alors je doute qu'ils me livreront au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Surtout quand on sait que le but principal de Voldemort et d'avoir ma tête, alors...

Peut être s'allier avec les Malfoy ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée ? Lucius est fort, sans compter influent politiquement. Il avait même réussi à expulser Dumbledore de Poudlard lors de ma seconde année, et bien que le stratagème lui a fait perdre sa place parmi les gouverneurs de l'école, je paris qu'il tient encore beaucoup d'influence dans ce cercle. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, Fudge lui mange toujours dans la main.

Peut être, si je joue bien mon jeu, je pourrais profiter de l'aide de Lucius pour que Dumbledore me lâche les basques ? Et peut être que si j'avais quelqu'un de fort pour assurer mes arrières, Dumbledore cesserait de jouer avec ma vie ?

C'est le seul inconvénient d'être un orphelin. Je n'ai pas de parents pour intervenir en ma faveur. Jai toujours considéré les Weasley comme ma famille de substitution, mais aucun n'a montré d'empressement pour me défendre. Surtout si mon adversaire est Dumbledore. Merde, le vieillard les tient si bien en laisse que s'il leur demandait de sauter du haut de la tour d'astronomie, la joyeuse bande le ferait, avec un grand sourire en prime! Tout ce que le vieil homme aurait à faire c'est bavasser sur le plus grand bien, et tout le monde serait d'accord, ils lui confieraient leur vie sans hésitation, pensa amèrement Harry, sentant sa magie recommencer à s'agiter.

Mettant ses pensées de Dumbledore de coté, Harry se concentra de nouveau sur les Malfoy. En y réfléchissant bien, les Malfoy ne sont pas une si mauvaise alternative. Il aurait pu m'arriver quelque chose de pire que marier Draco Malfoy. J'aurais pu être casé avec Ginny, pensa Harry en frémissant. Je suppose que tout dépend des liens qu'ils entretiennent avec notre bon vieux Voldie. Seraient-ils prêts à tourner le dos au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Seraient-ils prêts à m'épauler et m'aider à faire tomber l'omniprésence que possèdent Dumbledore et son Ordre sur ma vie ? Que demanderont-ils de moi en retour? Les bénéfices en vaudront-ils le coût ?

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Et je ne peux leur poser aucune de ces questions pour le moment. Pas tant que Dumbledore restera assis ici, ses yeux agaçants me scintillant au visage. Je pense... Je pense que pour l'instant je vais me laisser porter par le courant. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on m'offre plus d'informations. Si l'année précédente m'a enseigné quelque chose, c'est bien de ne pas agir au préalable avec des données insuffisantes. Mais Dumbledore me laissera-t-il le temps et l'opportunité de rassembler les informations qui me manquent ?

Les yeux fixé sur ses genoux, se sentant confus et décidément pas dans son élément, Harry fut soudain frappé par une violente révélation et il se retint de pousser un énorme grognement. Oh merde ! Je suis sérieusement en train d'envisager un avenir avec le furet! Mais... qu'est-ce qui me prend ? On peut même pas se voir! pensa désespérément Harry, n'ayant aucune difficulté à imaginer la réaction de Ron à cette nouvelle.

Le rouquin allait piquer une crise à coup sûr. Harry sentait déjà le mal de tête arriver rien qu'à penser aux vociférations de Ron pour essayer de lui faire changer d'avis.

Alors, Harry se rebella contre cette pensée. Ron ne dicte pas ma vie ! Je fais comme je veux ! C'est vrai que j'ai laissé passer pas mal de choses à Ron, étant donné que c'était plus facile de céder que de me défendre et répliquer aux attaques. Me battre avec lui pour jouer à autre chose qu'un jeu d'échec ne semblait pas valoir le coût du caprice que j'aurais reçu en échange. Néanmoins là...c'est tout autre chose.

Mais c'est encore Face de Furet. Et il me haît !

Où me tromperais-je ? D'ailleurs, est-ce que je le hais ?

La haine... ce mot est bien trop fort. Ce que je ressens pour Malfoy est-il vraiment de la haine? Ou ne serait-ce que de l'aversion pour la façon dont il agit comme le dernier des imbéciles? Il m'avait offert son amitié lorsque nous nous sommes rencontré chez Madame Malkin...C'était seulement après que je l'ai refusée qu'il est devenu désagréable. Et même alors, il est encore revenu me tendre la main dans le train.

C'était lorsque Ron s'était moqué de son nom que Draco est devenu blessant. Ron lui avait quasiment rit au nez, il ne lui restait plus qu'à le traiter de mangemort, rumina Harry tandis qu'il se remémorait cette désastreuse première rencontre entre Ron et Draco.

J'ai tout de suite pris parti pour Ron, vu qu'il était le premier ami que je n'avais jamais eu. Aurais-je aussi mal réagi face aux mots de Malfoy dans le magasin de robe si j'en savais plus sur le monde sorcier? Je me rappelle encore à quel point je me sentais stupide lorsque je ne comprenais pas un mot de ce que Draco disait.

Qu'est-ce que j'en savais du Quidditch? Ou des quatre Maisons de Poudlard ? Je venais juste d'apprendre que Poudlard existait, nom de Merlin.

Merde, je venais juste d'apprendre que j'étais un sorcier. Qu'est ce que j'en savais du monde sorcier ? De ce que signifiait être un sorcier ? J'ignorais complètement que je possédais ce don, et bien que j'apprécie énormément Hagrid, il n'est pas celui que je recommanderais pour faire découvrir le monde sorcier à un nouveau venu. Ses explications n'anticipaient pas ce que j'avais vraiment besoin de savoir, pensa Harry, se rappelant avec nostalgie sa première rencontre avec le demi-géant. Hagrid était instantanément devenu un héros aux yeux du jeune Harry âgé de onze ans, simplement parce qu'il avait osait tenir tête à Vernon Dursley et qu'il ne se laissait pas faire.

Cependant l'humeur d'Harry redevînt sombre lorsqu'il reprit le même fil de pensées que plus tôt. Et à qui la faute s'il avait grandi dans l'ignorance ? Dumbledore m'a placé chez les Dursleys. Il savait très bien quel genre de vie je mènerais si j'étais élevé par eux. Il l'avait quasiment admis l'année dernière. Mais pour lui, la protection de sang de ma mère a plus d'importance que la possibilité pour moi de vivre une vraie enfance.

Harry reprît rapidement ses pensées en main avant qu'elles ne s'égarent dans des territoires plus dangereux. Il n'était pas encore prêt à affronter les nombreuses trahisons de Dumbledore. Les blessures étaient encore trop fraîches.

Alors je fais quoi maintenant ? Je pense que je peux leur faire confiance s'il s'agit de la vérité et pas un autre des nombreux complots pour me livrer à Voldemort. Depuis mes onze ans, j'ai grandi et j'ai beaucoup changé. Malfoy a sûrement dût en faire de même ? Et si je suis son compagnon, alors il ne pourra plus me traiter de la même façon que ces cinq dernières années, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais si je lui donne mon accord...Ou la deux secondes ! Ils ne vont quand même pas nous demander de nous unir tout de suite ? se demanda soudain Harry horrifié. Je veux bien lui laisser une chance, mais je ne suis pas prêt à aller plus loin, risque de mort ou pas.

Mais si j'accepte cette situation, Ron et Hermione vont être en rogne. Ils essayent déjà de dicter ma vie. Ils n'apprécieront certainement pas que quelqu'un marche sur "leur " plate bande. Surtout si cette personne est un Serpentard.

Néanmoins que peuvent-ils y faire? Autre que me sermonner à longueurs de journées ? N'est-ce pas déjà ce qu'ils sont en train de faire ? Ils essayent toujours de me changer pour je ne sais quelle raison. C'est comme si je ne suis pas assez bien pour eux. Non, j'ai besoin de changer pour coller à l'image qu'ils ont du Survivant.

Si je suis honnête avec moi-même, est-ce que je considère encore Ron et Hermione comme mes amis ? Ou je les gardes dans la catégorie "amis" parce qu'ils sont les seuls amis que j'ai jamais eut ?

Et n'est-ce pas totalement pathétique ? ricana mentalement Harry. Lançant un coup d'oeil au jeune veela, Harry prit à contre coeur une décision. Je suppose que je peux lui laisser une chance.

Oh Sirius, comme je souhaite que tu sois là en ce moment. J'aurais vraiment eut besoin de bons conseils à l'instant, pensa nostalgiquement Harry, ressentant un pincement au coeur au souvenir de la mort de Sirius. A cause de lui.

Puis la réalité brisa ses dernières désillusions, et Harry sût, au fond de lui, que Sirius n'aurait pas été d'une grande aide. Il se serait emporté, même pire que Ron. Il aurait déjà agrippé Malfoy par le col, en criant et ordonnant qu'ils retirent leur revendication. Déclarant que jamais le fils de James n'accepterait d'être uni à un Serpentard. Et particulièrement pas à un Malfoy. Si les Malfoy avaient persisté, alors Sirius aurait retiré Harry de l'école. Il aurait tout fait pour l'éloigner des griffes machiavéliques des Malfoys.

Oui, Harry avait bien conscience des défauts de son défunt parrain. Sa haine irrationnelle pour quiconque réparti à Serpentard était sa plus grande faiblesse. Le seul qui aurait été pire que Malfoy aux yeux de Sirius était Snape. Non, bien que j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour lui, Sirius n'aurait pas été capable de m'aider à décider quoi faire en ce moment-même. Il aurait juste empiré cette situation déjà assez explosive. Merlin aidez-moi, mais que suis-je censé faire ?

Et comment ce fait-il qu'à chaque fois que cela commence à partir en sucette, je me retrouve tout seul sans la moindre idée de quoi faire?! se demanda Harry amèrement, commençant à se sentir horriblement fatigué de ne jamais avoir personne sur qui compter lorsque la vie commence à devenir morne ou difficile.

Inconsciemment, les yeux d'Harry parcoururent de nouveau la salle et se posèrent sur le jeune blond. Malfoy pourrait-il devenir un pilier, une force sur qui Harry pourrait s'appuyer ? Le blond le soutiendrait-il et l'épaulerait-il quand il aura besoin ? D'ailleurs, Draco Malfoy avait-il la force nécessaire pour défier les attentes du monde sorcier, privilégiant Harry au reste du monde ?

A moins d'essayer, je ne le saurais jamais, et je finirais par passer le reste de ma vie à me poser la question "et si...". Et j'ai assez de "si" m'encombrant ma tête pour l'instant.

Sachant qu'au fond de son coeur il était déjà parvenu à une décision, Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Il demanda alors d'un ton morne, « Et maintenant on fait quoi? »

Il ne décrocha pas une seule fois son regard de prunelles argentées, il aurait pu facilement s'y perdre. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il s'emporte. Eh bien merde, il n'allait quand même pas répondre à leurs attentes! S'il n'en tenait qu'à Harry, ceux qui n'étaient pas contents avec sa manière d'agir pouvaient aller se faire voir. Et ce sentiment visait en particulier Albus Dumbledore!

**§*&o&*§**

Tandis qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée d'Harry, Draco eût du mal à rester posé sur son siège. Il avait enfin trouvé son âme soeur, et on le forçait à attendre plus longtemps ?! Personne à part lui ne voyait ce qui clochait avec ce raisonnement ?

Prenant une grosse bouffée d'air, Draco mis son impatience de coté. Il était un Malfoy. Un Malfoy n'agit pas de manière fruste et irréfléchie en public. Les crises hystériques n'étaient pas permises; un Malfoy présente toujours un visage calme et lisse, qu'importent les circonstances. Mais bon sang, pourquoi devaient-ils toujours le faire attendre?!

Sentant la main de son père sur son bras, Draco reprit une grande inspiration et retrouva courage en se rappelant que son père était près de lui et le soutenait entièrement. Lucius aurait tous les droits de s'énerver étant donné "qui" était le compagnon de son fils. Mais il s'était abstenu. Au contraire il avait donné à Draco son approbation, et le jeune adulte savait que son père ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider Draco à courtiser et conquérir son compagnon.

Son âme soeur.

Harry Potter était son âme soeur. Mais qui s'amuse à faire ce genre de blagues ?! Ils étaient tous deux ennemis depuis leur première rencontre, nom de Salazar !

Mais tu n'as jamais voulu être son ennemi, n'est-ce pas ? Lui rappela une petite voix sournoise. Tu voulais être son ami bien avant que tu connaisses son identité, non ? Tu lui en voulais d'avoir rejeter ton amitié. Et tu haïssais vraiment le fait qu'il soit devenu ami avec un Weasley, n'est-ce pas ?

« Oh, la ferme! » gronda Draco à sa voix mentale. Comme s'il ne savait pas déjà tout cela. Oui, il avait été intrigué et attiré par ce garçon vêtu en haillons qui essayait ses robes près de lui ce jour-ci. Et oui, il avait été outré de voir sa main tendu en signe d'amitié être ainsi décliné. Potter ne se rendait-il pas compte à quel point il était rare que l'héritier des Malfoy offre son amitié ainsi?

Puis découvrir qu'entre lui et Weasley, Potter préférait le rouquin... Oui, Draco lui en voulait. Et oui, il avait pris grand plaisir à faire la vie de Potter aussi difficile que possible ces cinq dernières années. C'était en effet ironique d'apprendre qu'Harry Potter, le seul que Draco n'aie jamais été capable d'ignorer, était en réalité son compagnon. Oh, les Parques devaient se tenir les côtes sur ce coup-là.

Mais c'est du passé, se rassura mentalement Draco. Tout sera différent à présent. J'ai juste besoin de prouver à Harry que je ne suis pas le monstre que la Belette m'a accusé d'être. Bon sang, je vais devoir être poli envers la Belette, se rendit compte Draco avec horreur. Seules ses nombreuses années d'entraînement l'empêchèrent de s'écrouler dans sa chaise d'un air abattu.

Puis il raffermit sa résolution et s'arracha au désespoir qui essayait de prendre racine dans son âme. Soit. Je serais charmant avec un moldu si c'est ce qu'il faut pour me rapprocher de mon compagnon. S'il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai appris sur Potter depuis tout ce temps c'est qu'il est prêt à donner une chance à quiconque, tant qu'ils ne les tourmentent pas, ses amis et lui.

Harry Potter est mon compagnon, et si je peux au moins faire la paix avec lui, je ne devrais pas avoir de problème à le détourner des Weasley et de cette sang de bourbe. Granger est sans doute l'une des sorcières les plus intelligente de sa génération, mais elle n'en reste pas moins qu'une ignorante, une enfant impolie qui ne montre aucun intérêt à apprendre ce que signifie être une sorcière. Elle ne porte aucune affection pour la magie en elle-même. Tout ce qui l'intéresse sont ses notes et sa fierté, être félicitée pour son intelligence. Pourquoi Potter s'obstine à rester près de ces deux-là, je n'en sais strictement rien, mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Je suis là pour lui à présent, et avec Père, nous lui montrerons les merveilles du monde magique.

Draco interrompit ses machinations lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que son compagnon était finalement arrivé. L'excitation battait dans ses veines, et le jeune vampire dut recourir à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas bondir sur son innocente âme-soeur. Seul le fait qu'il en soit inconscient sauva Harry d'avoir un enthousiaste Veela sur ses genoux.

Draco eut beaucoup de difficultés à rester sur son siège, mais il réussit en quelque sorte. Cependant il ne détacha jamais son regard de son compagnon. Et pourquoi le devrait-il ? C'était son âme soeur après tout. Néanmoins il prêta vivement attention à ce qui était dit, et n'appréciait pas la manière dont Dumbledore agissait. Le vieux sorcier était trop...jubilant. Trop...triomphant. C'était clair pour quiconque ayant un minimum d'intelligence que le Directeur mijotait quelque chose.

Ce qui était vraiment intéressant, cependant, était la réaction d'Harry à cette nouvelle. Draco s'attendait à ce que Potter explose et tempête contre lui, et pousse la crise du siècle, utilisant son statut en tant que Survivant pour échapper aux Malfoy et leur revendication pour en faire l'un des leurs.

Il n'en fût rien. A la place, Harry resta assis sur sa chaise, rebelle et sombre, mais Draco ne pouvait être certain vers qui ces émotions négatives étaient dirigées. S'il devait faire une supposition, il dirait que Potter était plus furieux envers Dumbledore qu'il ne l'était envers les Malfoy. Et c'était simplement absurde.

Pendant ces cinq dernières années, Harry Potter avait pratiquement vécu dans le giron de Dumbledore, suivant le vieil homme comme un petit chiot égaré, exécutant tous ses ordres de plein gré, qu'importent les risques envers sa propre vie. Quelque chose s'était clairement passé pour briser la dévotion aveugle que Potter vouait à son mentor.

Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé. Harry a toujours été fermement du coté de Dumbledore, ne permettant jamais une médisance sur le Directeur en sa présence. Maintenant on aurait dit qu'il pouvait assassiner le vieil homme et avec le sourire. Qu'est ce que Dumbledore a trafiqué pour perdre la confiance de sa marionnette à ce point-là ? Est-ce une des conséquences du Département des Mystères ? Où est-ce l'oeuvre de quelque chose d'autre ?

Qu'importe. Quoique ce fût, je le découvrirais le moment venu. En plus, si Harry s'est brouillé avec Dumbledore, cela me facilitera la vie. Ce sera déjà assez éprouvant de rester poli envers Weasley et Granger, en faire de même avec Dumbledore aussi... Draco réprima un frisson de dégoût. Ce n'était pas un secret qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié le Directeur de Poudlard.

Dumbledore aimait se présenter lui-même comme le grand-père de tout le monde, un sorcier omnipotent, bien que quelque peu fou. Cette image était bien loin de la réalité. C'était vrai que Dumbledore semblait savoir tout ce qui se passait dans le monde, mais il était loin du sorcier qu'il interprétait. Derrière la façade, c'était un sale manipulateur qui se fichait royalement de qui il utilisait, tant qu'il obtenait ce qu'il voulait. Et le vieil homme ne s'inquiétait pas tant que cela de la santé de ses pions non plus. Tout ce qui avait de l'importance était qu'ils exécutent ses ordres.

Je suppose qu'en fin de compte, il n'y a pas de réelle différence entre Dumbledore et le Seigneur des ténèbres. Eh, je me demande ce qu'il se passerait si quelqu'un osait balancer cela à la figure du vieux ? pensa Draco d'un humour noir.

Secouant la tête, l'adolescent blond repoussa ces pensées au fond de son esprit. Il pouvait étudier les trahisons de Dumbledore plus tard. Pour le moment il avait besoin de se concentrer sur Harry et comment conquérir son compagnon. Potter était têtu, cependant il était également loyal une fois qu'on avait réussit à gagner sa confiance.

Le problème était que Draco n'était pas certain de la manière de gagner la confiance de Harry. Néanmoins Draco avait confiance en lui-même. Il le savait, s'il pouvait avoir quelques instants seul avec son compagnon, loin de Weasley et Dumbledore, il n'aurait aucun problème à convaincre Harry qu'il y avait plus en Draco Malfoy que le tourmenteur qu'il avait enduré ces cinq dernières années.

Apparemment, Dumbledore avait déjà perdu sa ferme emprise sur son Golden Boy, et d'après la scène dont Draco avait été témoin au petit déjeuner, Granger était également en train de rapidement perdre son statut d'ami auprès de Harry. Considérant le mauvais caractère de Weasley, le rouquin pourrait bientôt perdre l'amitié de Harry... et aussi dû à son incapacité à penser avant d'agir. Plus Gryffondor... Draco n'en avait jamais vu.

Oui, s'il pouvait obtenir l'accord d'Harry pour lui laisser une chance, Draco était certain qu'il pouvait montrer à son compagnon l'erreur qu'il avait fait en choisissant Ronald Weasley plutôt que Draco Malfoy. Si seulement Harry voulait bien lui laisser une chance.

Mais une fois que j'aurais l'affection et la confiance d'Harry, alors je prendrais revanche sur toutes les personnes, magiques ou moldu, qui ont osé le blesser. Je n'arrive pas à croire que personne ne peut sentir à quel point il est triste. Triste et blessé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé, mais il y a forcément quelque chose et je le vengerais. Draco jura farouchement en lui-même, secrètement content que Harry n'avait pas le moral étant donné que cela aidait à calmer ses instincts d'accouplement. Oh, il voulait toujours ravir le corps délicieux de Harry et le faire sien tout de suite et maintenant. Mais savoir que son Harry souffrait rendait le Veela en lui avide de vengeance, et en ce moment le souhait de revanche était plus fort que l'envie de s'accoupler. Le Veela savait que l'union serait bien plus agréable si son âme soeur était heureux et volontaire que s'il était triste et maussade.

Le fait de soupçonner et de haïr avec passion les mêmes personnes qui étaient la cause de la douleur de son compagnon n'était pas pour lui déplaire, et Draco en savourait d'autant plus la vengeance qu'il échafaudait.

D'abord il devait gagner la confiance de Harry, et lui faire réaliser que la vengeance pour sa souffrance était nécessaire. Avec un peu de chance, Harry avait un petit coté Serpentard enfoui quelque part, vu qu'un vrai Serpentard apprécierait une bonne vengeance à sa juste mesure.

Puis Harry demanda "La" question à laquelle Draco voulait également une réponse.

« Et maintenant on fait quoi ? »

Aux mots d'Harry, les yeux de Dumbledore brillèrent d'un triomphe éclatant, Draco sentit ses poils se hérisser. Voyant les muscles de son fils se crisper, Lucius exerça une pression un peu plus forte sur son bras, conseillant Draco silencieusement de ne rien faire.

L'adolescent se réinstalla avec réticence sur son siège, cependant le regard furieux qu'il envoya au Directeur ne dissimula en rien la révolte qu'il ressentait. Heureusement, Dumbledore était bien trop occupé à observer Harry pour le remarquer.

Le regard noir de Draco s'intensifia. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je vais trouver un moyen d'éloigner ma famille et mon compagnon de vous, et ensuite... Vous. Paierez.

**À suivre**


End file.
